Family ties
by Alicia08
Summary: AU Buffy travels to a small town in search of answers to her heritage, but is distracted, when passion, lust and an undeniable attraction to a certain Angel consumes her. BA, WO, BR and hints of BS
1. Stigma

**Title**: Family Ties  
**  
Title of Chapter**: Stigma

**Author**: Alicia08

**E-mail**:

**Rating**: PG-13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. Oh, and all characters in the Buffy/Angel verse belong to Joss Whedon and all those other suit wearing folks at those two fledging not very important networks.

**Pairing**: B/R, W/O, hints of B/S and most importantly B/A.

**Description**: AU Buffy's past is shrouded in mystery. Wanting to discover her heritage, she visits the small Connecticut town in which she was born. On her quest, she finds something unexpected. What does she find you ask? Well, read and find out.

* * *

**Prologue**

She fought the over powering urge to push.

It was a loosing battle.

Desperation ran rampant in her mind. Hopes that her child stayed in her womb for days longer cirlcled her brain. It was too soon. Parting with her child was something she desperately wanted to expunge. She wasn't ready to let it go. She wanted to keep it with her longer, but unfortunately her body refused to cooperate. The contractions were constant now, coming in waves. Painful, agonizing breathtaking waves of punishment. It had taken charge and was relentless in its goal. That baby wanted out, and it was determined to be free of it's home for the past 9 months.

Now as she lay in bed, the cotton sheets sticking to her back, as beads of sweat adorned her forehead, accumulating as the night dragged on, the room becoming dangerously humid, the contractions seized her even more cruelly than it did just hours before. Her belly ached and she screamed out in pain, the contractions forcing the child in her womb to progressively make it's way descending, until she could have no more squeezed her legs together and keep her wobbly thighs from spreading, than she could kick away the young lady reaching between them.

"NOOOO," she screamed as she incoherently looked around the room. It was dimly lit, only by the flames sprouting from the fireplace and the fragile veil of dawn, the crackling of the fire, drowning out her pleas for mercy. She knew this day would come. The day that she now dreadfully wanted to pretend was only a nightmare. Those close to her deemed her baby unholy. Conceived and now born out of wedlock was a sin, and the man she thought she loved and whom she thought loved her, wanted nothing to do with either her, or their unborn child. 'The baby will be given up for adoption,' she remembered the haunting words, uttered; by the man she had once trusted. She had begged him to reconsider, but he disregarded all her pleas, with disdained and ease.

The pain subsided as the vise around her belly began to ease, the sound of her panting filling the quiet room. With the calm, the irony of her situation hit her. Right now, a tremendous storm should have bombarded the small Connecticut town, to mark the birth of a child that had cause such a stir among the town's people. The news of her pregnancy had caused an uproar. It left a lasting stigma that haunted her for the duration of her pregnancy. It was the year's most engrossing gossip. She'd even get stares as she visited the corner store. Hear whispers as she walked by. Shunned by all her friends. If only a storm had indeed marked this event. Maybe then she could have held on to her baby a bit longer.

Another pain came, this one so cutting that it pulled her from her reverie and she again cried out in pain. The sound echoed in the stillness, the young lady hovering over her, insisting that she continue to push.

"Push, Push, just a bit more. I can see the head. Push hard"

Unable to do anything but, she pushed as hard as she could. Expelling her baby from her body was the last thing she wanted to do. The reality was that expelling her baby meant she was expelling the only life she would ever create, and once gone from her body, the child would be lost to her forever.

She wondered if her unborn child knew that. And if so, would it still be so desperate to leave her body? Either way, she couldn't really blame it though. It just wanted to be born. The only thing she would be able to offer it was love. And as much as she hated the idea, it's adopted parents would be able to give it more than she ever could, and that tiny bit of information warmed her heart.

The pain that hit her next, drove all thoughts from her mind, sending her head slamming hard on the headboard above the bed. Between the pain of her baby forcing it's way out of her body and the pain of the headboard colliding with the back of her head, the former overwhelmed her so much, that the latter was dismissed. Her stomach knotted hard. Unbearable pain circled her middle in coils that tightened with each turn. She wanted a hand to hold for the comfort of knowing someone cared, but there was no hand, no caring soul. So she clutched a fistful of the wrinkled white sheet and gritted her teeth, while her body contorted in agony. When the pains desist, she was disappointed to find her body still trembling. Just then, she screamed out in agony as the onslaught of throbbing pain buckled down on her once again. She instinctively bore down.

"Ooooh, that's it. Keep pushing. It's coming. It's coming"

With that last word, she heard the cries of a newborn that rose poignantly over her own labored breath. They were with out a doubt the most beautiful sounds she'd ever heard in her18 years of living. Wanting to get a glimpse of her baby, she lifted herself up on trembling shoulders, but her quivering arms couldn't hold. Falling back on her bed she asked, "Is it a boy or girl? "

Silence

"Please, I beg of you. I need to see my baby. Please. Please," she pleaded with the midwife, who had tended to her most of the day. She could now hear sounds, but no one responded to her. She knew that the midwife was still in the room, more than likely cleaning off the infant.

"They said not to," a whisper finally engulfing the room, giving her a response

"They won't know. I won't tell them. I promise," she retorted, praying that her pleas would be answered

"I - I can't"

"It's my baby. I have a right to see it"

"Her. It's a girl"

Her breath caught in her throat as the news that she gave birth to a healthy baby girl beset her. She'd silently wished for a girl. During the early months of her pregnancy, she would sit in her bedroom and visualize her daughter as a teenager. Long blond hair like her own. Sparkling green eyes, inherited by her father. The three of them would be so happy together, as a family. But of course, things are never how you wish them to be.

Once again, she tried to raise herself if only to get a small glimpse of her child, but by now, the baby was tucked into the bassinet that laid still on the nightstand in the far corner. Giving up hope, she fell back on the thin mattress in defeat. She was weak and hurting and so very tired. She had been fighting hard, and that was before the labor had begun. She had worked hard all her life, to live a decent life, and the news that she was barren, came to her as a horrific shock. She had given up on having kids years later, after second and third and fourth opinions from so many different doctors, who all basically told her the same thing. She would never be able to have kids. Fifteen years later when she found herself pregnant and the gossip of town, a disgrace to her family, to say she was stunned and surprised was an understatement. Her lover at the time and father of her child was even more bemused by the news. He had known of her situation and inability to have kids, so he did not take the news well.

Closing her eyes, she let herself be bath by the midwife who returned to her bedside to clean away the blood and sweat that covered her body. A clean gown was slipped over her slender arms, over her head until her naked form was covered completely. The covers were drawn up to keep her warm, and a moment later she felt her bed shift as a weight rested on the edge.

"Just for a little while. You promised not to tell," the midwife explained, handing the baby in her arms to its mother.

"Thank you so much," she managed through tears, looking down into the sparkling green eyes of her daughter. In the dim light of the dawn, she could see her baby smiling up at her, her tiny fingers searching out something to grab a hold of. She was perfect. Round wide eyes, the cutest nose, very unique like her own, and honeysuckled mouth. She had the best of both parents. At that moment, staring down at her only child, she knew it was the right decision. No meager upbringings. No shabby second hand clothing. No below average education. Her child would have the best of everything. She made sure of that at least. The decision for adoption was not hers by far, but she had conceded to it eventually, and as so, she made sure the lawyers were aware of her wishes to find the most well capable and able of adoptive parents.

Rolling to her side, she hugged the infant to her breast. She kissed its delicate forehead, breathed in it's raw baby scent, ran her hands over its tiny form, then hugged it tighter when tears came again. They came faster this time gathering into sobs so gripping that she barely heard the knock at the door.

"No, no... it's too soon," she bellowed, as the midwife forcibly removed the baby from her arms.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave," the panic filled midwife whispered, not wanting the occupant on the other side of the door to hear.

As the midwife walked towards the door with the baby held firmly in her hand, the dejected mother whispered, as the door creaked open "I love you. I'll never stop loving you," as her baby left her world, and then she was alone. Suddenly a pain racked her body, sending her into panic filled seizures. Her eyes grew wide, as she realized her fate. The pain besieged her, as her eyes closed and everything faded to black.

To Be Continued...


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Title of Chapter**: Saying Goodbye

**Author's note:** The small town, in Connecticut, which I have dubbed Frenton, is fictional. No such town exists; so don't go raiding your school's library trying to find the right atlas. You won't find it on a map, and if ya do, then stick a pipe in my mouth, feed me spinach and call me Popeye. And while your at it, find me a girlfriend named Olive Oil, although considering I'm a chick myself, that would make me oh so gay, which I'm not. Not that anything is wrong with being gay, cause ya know. I love Willow, but not in that way of course, and I just got way off topic didn't I? Um, Topic...Frenton is fake.

**-----**

**CHAPTER 1  
**  
Numb with shock, Buffy moved to one side as the first spadeful of earth hit the coffin. A long, deep shudder racked through her body as she stared down into the darkness of the open grave. In that box was the body of her mother. The women that raised her since she could remember. Despite the fact that Joyce hadn't given birth to Buffy, her adoptive mother was the only mother she knew, and it pained her greatly at the loss. She stood on the freshly laden earth, and watched the faces of her family, coated with grief and sadness. Her Aunt Olivia, had been extremely close to Joyce, spending most of her time during the end, by Joyce's bedside. It had soon become a competition on who would accumulate more hours comforting Joyce on her deathbed. Her daughter or her sister? Needless to say, the grief was too overwhelming that they didn't bother to keep track.

Buffy turned her head away from the awfulness of the gaping hole in the earth. A brutal bitter winter wind ravishing her blond curls and blowing them against her face. She shuddered, pulling her leather coat tightly around her form.

Olivia was like a second mother to Buffy, going to her in times of need and grief. Her Aunt would do the motherly thing, and give her advice, when she felt uncomfortable going to Joyce. Lord knows she couldn't go to her mother to ask her about her natural heritage. Joyce was extremely sensitive, and to find out that her only daughter had wanted to know about her biological parents might of wounded her deeply, hence she approached her Aunt with her inquiries instead. Her Aunt though had no information to share on Buffy's birth parents or even where she was born, which is why it was a miracle and even a blessing that while in the attic of her mothers home the day before, looking for her mother's pearl earrings, which she had remembered Joyce insisting that when she died, she wanted the pearls to be buried with her... she came across, a small silver chess.

Blowing away the dust that had accumulated for who knows how long, she slowly raised the lid. Inside, she found papers, documents, which referred to her by name. Buffy Summers. Her adoption papers stared up at her.

Frenton Connecticut. The town she was born in was revealed to her in that instant. One of the few things that had eluded her all her life. Her heart skipped a beat, then made up for it by starting to race. Her eyes flew to the name printed under "Midwife's name." It had faded with age, but its print was more legible than the scrawl beneath it, that revealed the name of the lawyer that had dealt with the legalities and proceedings of her adoption. "Valrose Dallen", she had read. She was stunned. Wondering where she'd been born, yet alone the women who had delivered her, and the town she had been born in, was as much a part of her, as celebrating her birthday every August, finding out who her biological parents were or attending the family picnic every Summer. To have it end suddenly, no longer wondering, was overwhelming.

The minister finished his eulogy then, and the small intimate crowd, mostly Aunts, Cousins, Uncles, her father and a few close friends of the family began to disperse. Some expressing condolences, quickly offered sympathies before they went on their way. Buffy politely acknowledged their well wishes. She hugged her father tightly, all his pain seeping together with hers, to form a mist of anguish and heartache.

"You ok," he asked

"I'm fine Dad," she lied

They parted, looked at each other before embracing one last time. Buffy bid him farewell and watched him leave. She was alone with her thoughts now. No one pampering her. No one consoling her. And then it happened. Fresh tears blurred her vision, one of the few times she let her emotions take over and wept for her mother. Her pain and anger went beyond mere tears. She was infuriated. It seemed incomprehensible; an enormity of unfairness that defied all logic, that Joyce should be dead. She was so young, only 47; had so much to give in life.

God, she hated cancer. It was after all the disease that stole her mother from her. Six months prior had been when she heard the news. Joyce had known long before, but out of some misguided loyalty, decided to keep it from her. It was the day of Buffy's graduation from college, that the doctor informed Joyce of her illness. Buffy remembered vividly the joy that emanated from her mother's eyes, when she rose from her seat and went up to the podium to receive her diploma. But behind the joy, she saw something else. Something she hadn't quite been able to put her fingers on. Looking back now, she realized what it was.

Hank searched out the best doctors, got second opinions after second opinions, but every one had the same bad news to report. Joyce was dieing and there was nothing that could be done. Not surgery, not medicines. Nothing.

Buffy noticed the deterioration of Joyce's health months later, but at first she said nothing, mainly out of fear. If she didn't ask, maybe whatever was ailing her mother would disappear. If she pretended nothing was wrong, then maybe nothing would be wrong.

Buffy had thought her mother was suffering from cancer, a disease that plagued most of the women in her family. But they all dealt with it. Recovered in time. The actually enormity of the situation though had been far worse than Buffy's imaginings.

She had witnessed the gradual depression her father was slumping into. He ate less and less. He lost weight and walked around the house expressionless. That was the last straw. She confronted her father at first, but he denied anything was wrong. She finally decided to go to the source. Her mother had also denied it, but finally, with some prodding, told Buffy everything.

Someone touched her shoulder just then. She swung around to see who it was. Her Aunt Olivia was staring at her with sadden eyes.

"Would you like a ride home," she asked

Buffy nodded in thanks, and followed her Aunt, pausing to look over her shoulder one last time, and say a painful final goodbye to her mother.

Standing before the silver trimmed mirror that hung over the console in her living room, Buffy starred at her reflection quizzically. She was as slender and finely dressed as any of the Summers, but that was where the similarities ended. She had green eyes to their brown, and her long hair was the color of the sun. She laughed slightly as she thought of a time when she was teased, because she had been the only one in the immediate family who did not have auburn hair. From childhood, she had been aware of how different she was from all her cousins, but it wasn't until her 15th birthday, when her mother revealed to her that she was indeed adopted, that the underlining difference became even more obvious. At the time, she had no interest in searching out her heritage, but as she got older, things changed. With her mother gone, this unknown need was pulling at her heart, her being, to fill the emptiness she felt inside. It crawled itself into her soul, ripping away at her flesh, devouring her whole. She no longer could ignore it, not even for the sake of her father.

The ring of the phone startled her. Turning from the mirror, and running to retrieve it, she put the receiver to her ear. "Hello," Buffy said pleasantly

"How are you?" came a concerned voice on the other end.

"Wills I'm fine," she insisted, hoping her friend of nearly 10 years would be convinced.

"I don't believe you," returned Willow dismissively. "I've known you too long and can sense when you're lying to me" she finished firmly. "Do you want me to come over? We can talk if you like?"

Knowing that the assurances of her well-being would go unheard, she thought it best to simply allow Willow to be the caring friend that she was obviously trying to be. Besides, Willow was stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer. "Sure. Come on over, " she expressed yieldingly, then added "I need to tell you something important anyway." She smiled into the phone.

"Give me twenty minutes"

"You're not actually thinking of going by yourself now are you?" a shocked Willow queried, as she sat to the left of Buffy at the dinning room table, stirring her cup of tea. "I'm coming with," she added firmly

"Willow, I can't ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask, I offered," Willow reminded.

"But-"

"But nothing darn it," Willow interrupted. Pointing towards her own facial expression "Resolve face. That's what I have. You've seen it before. You know what it means. I'm coming and that's the end to it"

Raising her hand in defeat, Buffy conceded. "Fine".

"So, does anyone besides me know about your little discovery?" Willow chided gently

"No. Just you. And aren't you the special one," Buffy returned mockingly

Flicking a strand of red hair from her face, Willow replied in refrained humor. "How very funny, except not really"

"What?" Buffy asked innocently as the glaring eyes of her best friend stared her down. "I thought it was funny"

"It's not. This is life-changing stuff we are talking about. Have you even given thought to, what if you go to this... "

"Frenton" Buffy provided as she saw her friend straining to remember the town she had told was written on her adoption papers.

"This Frenton place," Willow continued. "and actually find your birth mother, and if you're lucky, father as well. Whose to say they don't still live in Connecticut" she wondered.

"You're right," Buffy admitted hazily. "It's just that I don't want to get my hopes up. If I don't think about the importance of this whole thing... If things don't turn out positive, then I won't be so disappointed.

"And if it does turn out positive," Willow countered, "you'll be complete. You always told me how you felt that although you were grateful for Joyce and Hank to take you in, and make you their own, you still felt as if a part of you was missing. Well, this is your chance to try and fill that void. She paused for a brief second. "What are you gonna tell your father?"

Buffy brought a hand to her temple, pressing it lightly in distress. Hank Summers had a very dismissal approach when it came to the subject of Buffy's past. He didn't ever talk to her about the proceedings of her adoption, and when she would ask, he became very defensive. As did her mother, Hank felt betrayed that after everything he and Joyce had done for Buffy, raised her like their own, loved her, cared and provided for her, she was willing to throw that all away on some crazy goose chase. He thought of it as a slap in the face, which is why she never approached him or prodded him on the subject of her heritage since then. She knew he kept vital information from her that would help in her search, but she just accepted the fact that her father's lack of enthusiasm or forthcomings was in the best of intentions. She realized that he feared he would loose her. If only he would understand that no matter what happened, he would always be her father, blood related or not. She told him that enough times already, but he was so stubborn. "I'm gonna tell him the truth" she sighed in apprehension.

"He's never taken the truth well before Buff. I've been your friend long enough to tell you that that's not such a good idea" the redhead insisted.

"I can't lie to him," Buffy spat in utter dismay

"I didn't say you had to lie to him, just leave a few things out. You don't have to tell him everything," Willow responded mischievously

"Won't he get suspicious when I tell him I'm going to Frenton Connecticut?" Buffy deliberately made her voice slightly scoffing "I'm sure he knows the significance of that town, not that he ever told me, but I know he knows.

Willow sighed, her elbows resting on the table, her chin hovering above her intertwined hands. "We'll figure something out" was her simple reply

"And what about Riley?" Buffy questioned, her childhood friend and lover suddenly entering her thoughts

Sighing deeply "We'll figure that out too, in time" Willow responded.

_To be continued..._


	3. Endeavor

**Title of Chapter**: Endeavor

**Author**: Alicia08

**Author's note**: Um, ya know what?  I'm suddenly not feeling the idea of a Cordy/Angel pairing in this fic.  It just doesn't provoke any emotion in thy.  Soooo, I'm gonna kick it to the side, and bring in Cordy/Spike?  What do you think?  Working for you?  Not working?  I'm ridiculously flexible so, let me know, cause, as always, I'm here to please you people.  Or maybe I can just leave out Cordelia all together?

**Author's note 2**: Ok, right off the bat… I want to apologize for this chapter.  I was going through writers block, and words were lacking.  I have most of chapter 3 and 4 completed, but chapter 2 was giving me serious problems.  It might have to do with my love for the Buffy/Riley pairing. It's hard to write for a couple you adore, in a non-flattering way.  I also apologize for the shortness of said chapter.  Words were lacking ok… lay off!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2

In early March, Buffy received a phone call from Sam Harris.  He was one of the many editors at Harliquin Magazine, though one of the nicer ones, and also a very close friend of Buffy's.  He wanted to know if she was interested in being part of a particular project he had on the side.

"Well it all depends on what that is" Buffy responded smugly

"One of our stories unfortunately didn't pan out how we'd planned.  Something having to do with a death in the family of one of the main writers or some nonsense of that sort"

"Gee, Sam.  Very caring" Buffy rolled her eyes

"Yeah, well, you know me.  I'm full of love," Sam said in the half sarcastic, half genuine tone of his.  "That's just the kinda guy I am.  Listen I was wondering if you'd be willing to take on this project?"

"Details Sam"

"It's an in-depth piece on small rural towns.  Nothing out of the ordinary.  The original idea was to follow two students around for a week.  One from the big city and the other from a small town, and extract the most interesting moments, and put it in writing. Since that fell through, we thought we'd spice it up a bit." He paused for dramatic effect before continuing.  "The single scene"

"And?"

"And come on Buffy.  Help me out here.  You've done stories like this before.  Improvise"

"That was back when I was in College Sam.  And I thought you said this was a project you had on the side.  From you're lack of specifics, it seems as if you're trying to discard this little menace of a story onto moi"  Buffy responded buoyantly, twirling the telephone cord within her grasp.

"You know me too well" Sam responded upfront.  Ok, Terri, needed a story to fill the quota for next month's release.  And like I said, the story they were working on didn't fall through, so they assigned me with the task of filling it.  Now look Buffy.  We're friends right?" Without waiting for a response he continued.  "I wouldn't ask you to do this for me if it wasn't important.  My brother is getting married next week and he would never forgive me if I missed his wedding" Sam pleaded into the phone, his tone desperate.

Buffy didn't have a doubt in the world about that.  Xander, Sam's brother was an acquaintance of hers, and Xander was definitely not the forgiving type.  Buffy pondered for a good minute, before finally putting Sam out of his misery and agreeing to take on the project.  Any other time, she would of no doubt turn him down and said no, but it had occurred to her, that this was to be her alibi. 

In the weeks that followed the conversation Willow and she had, they'd been racking their brains trying to figure out a legitimate reason, or better yet, an alternate reason, to go to Frenton.  When one hits her over the head repeatedly, she was sure not to ignore it. 

"Please.  Just this one favor.   Come on. I haven't asked you for a favor before.  Ok, yeah.  There was that one time with the tutoring thing, but you told me you actually enjoyed that, so in a way, I did you a favor.  And, ok you bailed me out on the Marie Claire fiasco, and I'm so very grateful for that…."

"Sam"

"But if you're a friend, you would come through on this for me Buffmister"

"Sam!!"

"Huh?"

"First off, if you value your life, don't ever call me that again, and secondly, I'll take on the project"

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you.  You have done a great service this day" Sam thanked Buffy over the phone.

"Can I come in" came a voice from the doorway to Buffy's office

She looked up, to see Riley, his head peeping through the half opened door.  She motioned him in, and with a gesture of her hand, offered him a seat.

"Sam, I'm gonna have to call you back later so we can go over the details.  Oooh, and give my best to Anya and Xander would you.  Thanks.  Bye"  Buffy hung up the phone, fell back into her chair, and smiled at her boyfriend.  "This is a surprise"

"Well, good.  My planned worked" Riley said, with a smile

"And what plan would that be?" Buffy queried enthused.

"The plan to surprise my very beautiful girlfriend at work and take her out to lunch"

"So, I'm beautiful huh.  Well, now that I think about it, that's pretty much accurate" Buffy grinned, rising from her chair, to give Riley a kiss on the cheek.

"So, where would you like to go?"

"hmmm" Buffy pondered.  "How about Chinese.  I'm feeling Chineesy today" Buffy acknowledge, pulling on her jacket, and walking towards the door

"Chineesy?" Riley arched an eyebrow.  "You and Willow have created your own language it seems" he mocked her, shutting the door as the two exited the office.

"Well, ya know.  We wanted to get in on the trekkie action".  She looked up at Riley and noticed his utter confusion.  Laughing, she changed the subject.  "Guess what?"

"What?" Riley responded eagerly as the elevator doors opened just as they arrived in the hallway lobby.  He made his way into the steal box, leading Buffy in, his hand to her back.  

"It looks like I will be taking a little trip next week" she told him, pressing the button that would lead them down to the lobby area of the building.

He gave her a confused look.  One she found so very endearing.  Riley, as smart and well read as he may seem, he was very much gullible.  It was one of the traits Joyce loved about Riley.  Both her parents loved Riley dearly, as did his parents in regards to her.  All four, envisioned that the two would eventually marry.  Her father and mother goaded her on the subject enough times already.  And more than likely, Riley received the same goading from his parents, when it came to their relationship.

Buffy remembered the time during her childhood, when she had envisioned herself growing up to marry Riley.  The two were inseparable as kids.  Then came her teenage years, and thoughts of marriage, were pushed to the backseat, and replaced with adoration for 'New kids on the Block' and a yearning desire to become Molly Ringwald in the movie  'Pretty in Pink'.  Riley bless his heart, had endured all that torture for her sake.

Now she was in her early 20's, and her and Riley, were still best friends.  She loved him with all her heart, but she wondered if that love was more platonic than romantic.  They had decided to start dating because it was the inevitable next step.  Their parents were thrilled, so they had to of done something right… right?

But lately if not at the very beginning, Buffy felt as if something was missing from their relationship, especially from their sex life.  Riley wasn't the first guy she had ever been with sexually, hence comparisons were made.  

None sadly in the favor of Riley.  

The excitement was missing.  Sex with Riley was 'fine', but sex is never meant to be fine.  It's meant to be something you blushed over, just thinking about.  It's something you run to your best friend to, and squirm with delight as you dish all the rousing details in great dept.  It's something that your body responds to and grows warm remembering.

Despite all the negative, Buffy gave her all in this relationship.  Riley was sweet, caring, affectionate, sensitive… just a great person.  Sex wasn't all that important in a relationship anyway, she had convinced herself.  She had no desire to lose Riley.  Besides Willow and her father, he was an important staple in her life, and she didn't want to lose that.  Her mother's death and departure had been excruciatingly agonizing enough.  She never wanted to experience such pain and loss again.

"That was Sam on the phone earlier.  He wants me to work on a project he had on the side" Buffy explained, sticking with the false story Sam had given her initially.  "It's an on field project, so I'm going to have to be gone for a week or two"

"Where?"

"Connecticut" Buffy refrained from being too specific, knowing that Riley and Hank converse over the phone from time to time. The more vague she is, the better.

By the time they reached the Chinese restaurant between 5th and 6th,  Buffy had explained to Riley the details of her rendezvous in the week to come in as little specifics as possible. 

"Can I take your order"?

Buffy's eyes flew to the uniformed waiter that had snuck up on her from behind.  "Uh… yes thank you.  I'll have the general Tso chicken" She looked at Riley and waited for him to place his own order.  Buffy watched as the waiter retreated into a back room, her eyes turning to Riley.  He was looking at her, and she couldn't help but feel as if she owed it to him to say what was on her mind.

"Do you love me?" she asked suddenly, wanting to take back every word the minute it left her lips. 

Buffy saw Riley's eyes widen at her sudden question.  His hand reached over the table to take hers in his own.  "Of course I love you.  You know I do"  He looked at her quizzically, thinking something over in his head.  "Do you love me?"  He asked, deathly afraid of what her response would be.

"Riley… of course I love you.  It's" she paused to concentrate on how to word, what she would say next.  "It's… just that we are so used to each other, that we never even considered the possibility that we may not be right… romantically for one another."  The hurt in Riley's eye, at her words made her heart pain.  She had tried desperately to say what she wanted to tell him, without hurting his feelings. 

"Buffy.  I don't get you.  Where the hell is all this coming from" he spat, his voice dripping with irritation.

Buffy held her glass of soda with both hands, trying to figure out if it was the questioning of their relationship or the realization Riley had that also questioned what they shared together that made his voice raise in anger.  "Riley please.  You know exactly where it's coming from.  Things between us have been great, but you know as well as I do, that a very vital part is missing from our relationship.  Do you really want to pretend as if you're not aware of it?"

"Aware of what Buffy?  That our chemistry doesn't permeate and ricochet off the walls when we're in each other's company" He lowers his voice before continuing "That the sex, doesn't make either of us scream with ecstasy?" he stared at her for a long while, before looking up, to see the waiter approach with their meals.

With a hefty swallow, Riley settled back in his chair as the waiter placed their order before them.

"Does it really matter?" Riley finally said, as the waiter left them. "I'm aware of it all Buffy, but I love you, and I want us to work.  If anything… I want us to work".

"Even if it means we are both missing out on something… someone better.  Someone we can love and have that passion with.  Som…."

"Someone that isn't you" Riley interrupted, his orbs boring a hole through her soul. 

On impulse, because it was preying heavily on her mind for so long, she said "Yes."

"Maybe that's not what I want" Riley stated firmly, his eyes never leaving her face.

But that's what I want. 

"I'm not sure what I want" Buffy communicated to him… the man she loved, but wasn't quite sure she was in love with.

Riley reached over the table, brushing a strand of loose hair from her face.  "Let's give it more time.  We can learn to create the passion" Those last words were soiled with desperation.  More than anything, Riley wanted what he and Buffy had to last.  He was sure, time was all they needed, to make things right.

To Be Continued……………….


	4. Introductions

**Title of Chapter**: Introductions

**Author**: Alicia08

**Author's note**: Last we spoke, my Cordy/Angel love was lacking, and I decided to not incorporate that pairing into this fic.  Guess what?  I'm fickle. It's back in… although that might change come next chapter.  Anywho… read, review and enjoy!!!

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Chapter 3

Buffy shivered in the cold wind, Willow standing by her side, wrapped up tightly in her red and blue scarf, a gray turtleneck sweater and the wool black coat Buffy bought her for Christmas.   It was now late March; the earth was beginning to awake to spring, after a long and cruelly cold winter. March, particularly the latter part, was a wet time in Frenton Connecticut.  The ice from the snowstorm the week prior was just beginning to thaw, leaving puddles behind, huge potholes covering the pavement, as cars swerved, trying to avoid getting their tires punctured. 

It had been drizzling earlier, which only added to the puddles, and as if the 'Powers that Be' commanded, it suddenly stopped once the two reached their destination. 

 She and Willow had left her apartment, and started the drive to Connecticut earlier that afternoon, and although she had explicit directions, somehow she'd managed to get lost.  Willow was the one driving, so all blame landed on her shoulder, although Buffy hadn't helped with the misreading of said directions.   

Patiently, being of the female persuasion, they had the sense to ask for directions from folks in the towns they passed through.  

Eventually, they were back on the right route, and as the car turned the corner and came into Frenton, Buffy's excitement mounted.  This was the town she was born in.  That gray house, with the open porch, and the dog in the yard, could very well be the house her mother lived in.  This street she was now driving on, could be the very same street her mother drove on to go to the grocery store, or the pharmacy, or the bank.  That park, with the swings, and the green grass, and the see saw just off to the right, and that bench in the center, could very much be the same park her mother took long walks by, or even sat in, to gather her thoughts and take in the view.  

But, most impressive of all though, was the thought and the possibility that any person walking the streets now, could be her family member.  Her father or mother maybe. Even a sister or a brother.  Who's to say either of her birth parents never had kids after she was born.  Or even had kids before she was born.  

"Well, shall we" Buffy turned to Willow smiling, teeth chattering from the cold wind, that hit her just then.

"We shall" Willow smiled back, leading the way into the Preston Inn.

The two 20 somethings made there way into the foyer of the small inn. Curiously they both looked around to take in their surroundings.  A young boy sat on the couch towards the window, a car truck in his hand, making 'vroom vroom' sounds.  An older women, more than likely his mother sitting off to the right, away from the windows, her head buried in a magazine.  

"They read Cosmo too!!" Buffy elbowed Willow

Rolling her eyes "It's a small town Buffy, not Mars" Willow caught site of women behind the reservation desk, and was instinctively motioned over with a gesture of the hand. Willow grabbed Buffy's hand and lead her towards the front desk.

"Hi" Willow and Buffy said simultaneously

"Friendly bunch aren't we" the older woman behind the counter replied laughing.  "It's not often we have young folk like yourself visiting Frenton.  So, how long you two here for? 

"A week" Buffy said, her mind swirling with possibilities.  This woman could very well be her mother.  Or maybe even a friend of her mothers, or her Aunt.  Who knows?

"Would you two like separate rooms?" the elder woman asked, glancing from the computer screen before her, to Buffy and Willow.   

"No.  Same room is fine" Buffy replied looking at Willow for conformation.  With a silent nod and assurance from the red head, Buffy continued.  "A two bedroom occupancy will do fine"  Buffy saw a grimace flood the woman's face and automatically, knew something was up.

"I was hoping you would say yes to separate rooms".  The older woman pounced on a few keyboards, on her computer, as she scanned the screen, before focusing her attention to the two in front of her.  "We've been experiencing a bit of problem.  We had a pipe breakage the other day, and it's still being worked on.  It seems to be affecting the water flow to most of the double occupancy rooms.  The ones that are not reserved that is.  Strangely enough, the single rooms weren't affected." She smiled, hoping that they would understand.  She saw the redhead and the blonde exchange a look, as if they were communicating with their orbs.

"It's fine.  The single room works for me.  How about you Will?"

"I have no complaints"

"Cool.  Then the single room it is" Buffy finished as she turned to the women behind the desk, reaching into her purse, retrieving her credit card, and handing it over.

As Buffy watched the elder women, scan her credit card, and dabble with the keyboards on the computer, a wonder came to mind.  "Um, you wouldn't know where the nearest hospital around here would be… would you" she asked expectantly.

"Oh… Preston Hospital is a few blocks up the road from here. It's the only one we have.  Huge building.  Can't miss it.  You sick?"  The woman asked, still pouncing away on the keypad.

"No.  I have a… an old friend of my father's works there.  He wanted me to stop by and say hi" Buffy fibbed,

"Oh really. What's the name?  Maybe I know this person" 

Willow and Buffy exchanged a hopeful glance.  "Valrose Dallen" Buffy spitted out nervously.

Returning the credit card to its owner, the women smiled.  "Rose. Great lady.  She works in the infant ward.  Did you know she used to be a midwife?  Delivered my bundle of joy she did"  She sighed.  "That was 23 years ago.  How they grow up so fast"   

Both girls smiled, not really following the latter part of her rant.

"When you see Rose, give her my best would you.  I've been so busy here, I haven't had a chance to be sociable"

"Will do" Buffy nodded.  "Speaking of socializing, is there a place around here where people go to have fun?" Buffy asked.

The woman smiled "I forgot how you young folk like to party.  Um, my daughter goes to the Bronze.  Nice club.  The young people like it I guess.  There is a brochure in your room.  It tells you where most everything is located."

"Thanks" Buffy and Willow returned out of sync.

"Ok… well, here you go" the woman handed them two keys.  "Your rooms are ready."  She peered over the counter. "Where's your luggage" she asked inquiringly.  

Taking the keys she was handed, Buffy, turned to point towards the entrance.  "They're in the car.  I'll go and fetch them"

"No. It's fine.  Go on up to your room.  Just give me your car keys and I'll have Jeff get your luggage and bring them up to your room."

"That's not necessary" Willow offered.

The woman gave a stern look

"Will, let the lady do her job" Buffy replied playfully, delving into her purse and retrieving the car keys.  "Here".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy and Willow entered the club. It was crowded, something neither had expected.  After all, it was a small town in the middle of nowhere. 

Once they had settled into their hotel rooms, Buffy had become restless, and decided, now was as good a time as any, to get started on garnering information on the single life in Frenton.  She'd taken a shower, and called Willow, begged her to hit the town and accompany her.  After a minute of prodding, and convincing, the redhead finally conceded.  30 minutes later, they were dressed to please.

 The two stood in the doorway for a while, scanning the area for a place to sit.  A young woman approached them from the left.  She was a few inches taller than both Willow and Buffy, and looked to be of the same age, although that was a calculated guess on Buffy's part, who was looking her over.  Her hair was long, but not overtly so, dark brown, like her eyes.  There was a kindness in her eyes, which put the two at ease

"You guys must be Bbb… Buffy and Willow" the young women greeted, extending her hand.

"I'm Willow" the redhead shook hands "How did you know our names?"

"Oh… I'm Tara.  My mother told me about you two."

"Your mother knows us?" Buffy questioned confused

"She works at the Inn" Tara clarified

"Oh.  So you're her bundle of joy"

"The one and only" Tara laughed.  "If you want, you can sit with me at my table"

"We don't want to intrude" Willow responded as she took in the club's atmosphere.

'Nn…no.  I was just waiting for a friend.  Come on" Tara grabbed Willow's hand, leading her to the seated area, Buffy bringing up the rear.

"This is nice" Buffy commented, looking about the club pleased.  "You come here a lot?"

"Most Fridays.  It's one of three clubs the town has.  The other two are on the other side of town, but they mostly attract an older crowd." Tara explained, taking a seat.  "I bet there is an assortment of clubs to choose from in New York

Buffy gave her a look

"Oh… your license plate.  I saw your car parked outside the Inn"

Smiling, Buffy removed her jacket, and rested it on the back of her chair.  "Yeah.  The lackage of clubs is not a problem.  There's one on every street corner"

"Really?" Tara asked astounded

"No…I was just kidding.  But there are a lot of clubs"

"Tara sighed.  "It must be amazing living in the city"

"It has its perks.  The traffic is the bestest of them all." Buffy said with a playful tone to her voice.

"I always thought the traffic sucked" Tare replied confused  "That's what Angel told me"

Buffy laughed, unable to hold it in.  "Tara.  I was kidding.  I kid"

"She's a kidder" Willow finally joined the conversation

"Oh" Tara replied wryly

"Who's Angel?" Buffy asked interested.

"Oh… he's a frr… friend.  We went to school together.  He went off to College in New York.  Columbia. Lived there for a while after he graduated too.  He's back now though.  You'd like him.  He's really nice"

"Cool.  Maybe you can introduce him to me sometimes" Buffy replied politely

"Well.  He's usually here on Fridays" Tara lifted her neck, peering over the crowd, "but I don't see him"

Buffy turned her head, just slightly, looking through the crowd inquisitively, trying to find this Angel.  Not that she had a clue what he looked like, but she figured, it didn't hurt to look. 

 Something… someone caught her eye.  

Leaning against the wall, was one of the most handsome men she'd ever come across.  From the distance, he seemed to be close to her own age, if not a few years older, though there was a hardness to his feature that aged him somewhat.  

His eyes were blue, his hair blond, his nails painted black, giving him a rebellious look, that was reinforced by the stud in his left ear.  He wore black jeans, paired with a black fitted shirt, which only extenuated his muscular build.  

"Wow"

"Yeah, he's a loo… looker.  He can pretty much get any girl he wants.  Plus, it doesn't hurt when your father owns most everything in the town"

"Rich and very lickable too" Buffy shook her head pleased. "Impressive, don't you think Will?" Buffy elbowed the redhead

"Um, ouch"

"Sorry" Buffy apologized but noticed her friends attention was focused on someone entirely different.  "Oooh, he's a cutie"

"What?" Willow finally turned to face Buffy

Pointing in the directions her friends eyes were fixated upon just seconds before "Him… Mr. Laid back and calm-y"

"Oh, that's Oz" Tara interrupted, as she followed the gazes of her two acquaintances.  "Well, his name is Daniel Osborne, but everyone in town calls him Oz"

"How about you inviting Oz over so we can say hi" Buffy gave Willow a mischievous look.  "It's the polite thing to do"

Willow stared at her friend in defiance, as Tara walked away to invite a certain someone to join them.  "Buffy" the flushed redhead drawled.  Leaning closer to Buffy and lowering her voice. "You're here to do a story on them," she pointed to the crowds of people about the club "not to hook up"

Buffy smiled "You're single, I'm doing a story on the single scene, and hopefully Oz is single… so I don't see the problem here.  And I'm not hooking up.  You are" Buffy smiled devilishly.  

Willow opened her mouth to respond, but hadn't the chance.  

"Hey" Oz greeted with a nod of his head, as he approached the table, with Tara picking up the rear.

"Oz, this is Buffy and Willow" Tara introduced them.  "They are staying at the Preston"

"Hi" Buffy looked at Willow to gage her reaction

"Hi" Willow beamed looking up at Oz "We're staying at the Preston"

"Yeah… I got that" Oz smiled down at her, sensing her nervousness.  He was drawn to her instinctively. "Where are you guys from?"

Buffy remained silent.  She sensed the mutual attraction, and didn't want to ruin the moment, with her butting in.

"New York" Willow said

"hmmm… interesting" Oz nodded his head as if contemplating something.

Awkward silence

"So Oz… do you have a girlfriend" Buffy couldn't resist asking, feeling the deadly stare burning her skin, that her best friend shot her way.

Oz smiled.  "None that I'm aware of" after a pause "Was that a proposition?"

"BULLOCKS"

Buffy quickly forgot her funny comeback at Oz's last words, and swung around to gage the commotion, as did the entire table where she sat.

"Hanny up poofwad.  A bet is a bet.  Be a bloody man and hand over the money"

Buffy looked to see the face of the man she had been admiring earlier.  He held a bottle in his left hand.  Straining her eyes, it was revealed to be a bottle of Hennessey. It was half filled… or better yet, half empty, going by the way he took jugs, in between words.  Her view was suddenly skewed, by the small crowd gathering around him.  She stood from her chair, and tried to peer over the crowd, but considering she was shorter than most people in the club… her peering did little to better her view.  Buffy heard shouting, but couldn't decipher actual words.

"Excuse me" Oz told them, as he headed toward the commotion

"What's going on?" Willow asked, looking to Tara for explanation.

"Spike" a voice to the left retorted simply, the tone annoyed, beating Tara to it.  "It never fails with him.  It's always something"  

Buffy and Willow looked to Tara once again, for an elucidation. 

When Tara saw the confused looks on her newly acquired friends features, she clarified  "Oz and Spike are close friends" still confused, she clarified more. "Oh… guys, this is Cordelia.  Shh… she's a friend"

Cordelia took her eyes off the dance floor, to acknowledge the two new faces.  "Hi… I'm Cordelia"

"Buffy" the blonde waved

"Willow" the redhead nodded

"What an ass" Cordelia's attention back to the fuss, mere feet away, her hands crossing at her chest, her small Gucci purse matching her attire dangling from her wrist.

With that, Buffy shot her focus, back to the crowd at the back of the club as well.  The music had stopped now, and everyone in the club, was aware of the obvious.  She heard Oz's voice, but with the mumblings of the club goers, she couldn't make out what was being said. She watched in curiosity

One minute

Five minutes

Seven minutes

The music started up again, and the crowd dispersed, some returning to their tables to converse, other's heading to the dance floor, some calling it a night, and heading home.  Through the disbanded crowd, she saw both Spike and Oz, heading her way.  Reason's unexplained; Buffy felt a slight rush of excitement.  Spike intrigued her, and she wanted to know more about him.  

Here he comes.

"Ladies"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, as Willow, Tara and Buffy smiled.  "Why do you always seem to be the catalyst in every altercation"?

Spike mocked hurt.  "I take offense pet.  You hurt my feelings"

More eye roll "Whatever.  You're an ass.  I don't even know why Angel hangs around you.  You're obviously beneath him"

"Do I sense a bit of envy?" Spike gave a devilish grin

Buffy caught the hurt in the brunette's eyes, but before she could question it or analyze it's meaning, it was quickly replaced by disdain.  

"You're so not worth my time" Cordelia spat, as she turned and stormed off, towards the bar.

Buffy, Willow, Oz, and Tara, watched as the tall brunette disappeared into the crowd, while Spike pulled out a chair and dropped into it, slouching, the bottle of Hennessey he held earlier, still gripped tightly in his hand. 

"She has the hots for me.  Just doesn't know it yet" he offered, as explanation to the events seconds before.

"I find that a ticked off brunette is not one to be taken lightly" Oz injected.  "One of these days, she might just hurt you" his words directed to Spike.

"Pffft" Spike gulped down a mouthful of liquor.

To be Continued…………….  


	5. Revelations

**Title of Chapter: **Revelations

**Author: **Alicia08

**Author's note: **In an effort to make up for shorter chapters, I longated this one just for you**. **Um, read, REVIEW and enjoy!!!** *insert smiley face***

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

"So... What was all that about?"

"All what?"

"All that," Buffy pointed towards the dance floor. "Your little Diana Ross diva tude"

"Oh that. He owed me money"

"From what I hear. You have plenty of your own," Buffy said.

Spike tilted his head slightly, a slight grin taking over his features. "Been doing your homework pet. I take it you have the hots for me"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Tara told me. I didn't inquire"

"Right"

"Whatever. Don't believe me." The two exchanged a look and Buffy quickly changed the subject. "So, why pick a fight over money when you're rolling in it?"

"Not the point love. I beat him square and fair. The pounce needs to pay up," Spike affirmed slouching back into his chair.

Buffy looked to Spike taking him in fully. He was a very complex person she sensed, and had a desire to rummage through all that complexity eventually finding her way to the core. Her gaze shifted to the dance floor. Willow and Oz, were dancing to Cher's 'Do you believe in love'. Lips curving upwards, Buffy smiled as she looked at her best friend.

"Hey guys"

Buffy whirled around to see Tara and Cordelia standing behind her.

"You've returned to bless us with your presence. I'm thrilled," Spike smirked, looking directly at Cordelia.

"Shut up Spike," Cordelia spat, as she made her way around the table to take a seat next to Buffy. "I'm only here because Tara asked"

"Now why would you go and do a bleeding thing like that?" Spike grinned towards Tara.

"Spike. Stop!" Tara glared at him, pulling out a chair at the table closest to Spike and sitting. "Behave"

Buffy watched in amusement. One thing was obvious. The brunette and the blond… the one that wasn't her and of the male persuasion that is, didn't get along. No, that wasn't quite accurate. Hated each other with the fiery passion of ten thousand suns, was more like it. 

Yep… that's it, Buffy thought silently. Either that, or they're siblings, which she doubted. They looked nothing alike. 

"Hey you," a girl… a waitress, barely there skirt, with loads of booby cleavage greeted them. 

No. Not them, Spike, Buffy realized, as the girl flirted with Spike shamelessly in front of them, not even aware there were 3 other occupants at the table.

"Um… hellooo. Your job is not to flirt with loosers." Cordelia made it a point to direct her gaze at Spike when she spoke her last words. Refocusing her attention to the floozy… um waitress. "Can I get a Amaretto Sour, that is if your done doing whatever you were doing with retard boy over here"

Spike scowled and the waitress narrowed her eyes at the brunette, shooting daggers her way. Feigning amusement, she removed a pad and pencil from within her cleavage. "One amaretto sour for the she devil, and what would you two like," she finished turning towards Buffy and Tara.

If glares could kill, the waitress would be of the non-living. Cordelia was pissed. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off.

"I'll have a dackery," Buffy said, wanting to cut through the tension, before things got ugly-er.

"Same," Tara added.

Winking and blowing an air smooch towards Spike, the waitress disappeared into the crowd.

"My... Aren't you the popular one. Got a groupie and everything," Buffy tossed Spike's way, her eyes laughing.

"They can't help themselves. I'm what you would call irresistible," Spike smiled with his usual cockiness and garnered a smile, a shake of the head and a roll of the eye in return.

"Please. You wish," the roll of the eye benefactor stated acidly. 

"When will you admit to yourself your burning desire for me?" 

"When pigs start sprouting wings, and Britney Spears becomes an amazing singer, so, Um, lets see. That would be NEVER," Cordelia scoffed.

Spike seemed to disregard her comment, and turned to look towards the dance floor. "Those two getting it on all types of well"

Buffy followed Spike's gaze, and spotted her friend and Oz, dancing and laughing, all smiles. "That they are"

"Jealous?" Cordelia, not the type to pass down any opportunity to mock her foe, said pleasantly.

Spike grinned, before turning to Tara. "Wasn't that Christie with Angel the other day, getting all cozy and snug like?

There goes this Angel again Buffy thought. Her gaze shifted to Cordelia, and the same flicker of sadness in the brunettes orbs she saw earlier at the mention of his name, came and went even quicker than it did before. Ok, there is definitely something more behind this, but before she could contemplate all the scenarios, the waitress made another appearance, this time with their beverages and Buffy sighed in relief for the interruption. 

Cordelia looked as if she was ready to go postal on Spike's ass. Although that would be something she would be interested in seeing, and more than likely would find amusing… she decided on her first night in a new town, that was not the way it should go down. 

Tomorrow maybe.

The waitress placed their preferred alcoholic beverages in front of them, offering Cordelia the evil eye on the house. Winking at the departing waitress, Spike retrieved his quarter-empty Hennessy bottle and took a gulp. "She's got potential"

"Potential for what? Being your hoe!" Cordelia jabbed.

Ok. This is never ending. Making up her mind, Buffy pushed away from her seat, walking over to where Spike sat. She grabbed his hand. "Lets go dance". If she didn't separate the two, fist would eventually start flying.

Buffy saw surprise if not utter shock in Spike's eyes, but was quickly replaced by cockiness. "I knew you wanted me".

"Whatever. Lets just go dance," Buffy pulled him from the chair, and Spike willingly followed, admiring the curve of her body as he walked behind her.

Maneuvering herself through the crowded dance floor, Buffy turned around to face Spike. She lifted her hands around his neck and could feel him slide his arms around her waist, his fingers, resting slightly on her buttocks. Mentally rolling her eyes, she decided to let it go, and swayed with the music.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you've got a great arse?"

Arching an eyebrow. "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that"

"Why? It was a compliment". Spike pulled her closer, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. 

Buffy let out a weary laugh, as she moved to the music in Spike's arm.

Spike looked to Buffy complex. "What's so funny?"

"You"

"I'm glad you find me amusing, cause sooner if not already, you'll eventually succumb to my charm as well. They all do," Spike returned complacently

"You're super confident aren't you?" Buffy laughed raising her head, her green orbs meeting a sea of blue. 

Oh my. Those eyes.

"Depends. Does it get you all hot and bothered?"

Oh god. It does… did. The moment has passed. 

Buffy looked up at Spike, his eyes hypnotic. She was very much attracted to him physically, but it ended there. She found him amusing and quite charming regardless of his arrogance, but emotionally, deep within, he did nothing for her. "Maybe"

"Maybe?" Spike repeated

"Maybe," Buffy reinforced.

"Does that mean you don't want me?" Spike said smugly

There bodies moved with the music nsync, Spike's fingers making swirls down the curve of her back.

"You're not my type," Buffy responded off handedly.

"How would you know, when you haven't even given me a test drive."

"True, but my driving is nothing to write home about, so I just go on intuition"

"Intuition killed the cat"

"Buffy arched an brow "Don't you mean curiosity?"

"No"

Buffy decided it would be best not to respond, and rested her head into his chest. Looking off into space, she spotted Willow smiling at her inquiringly. Buffy automatically mouthed "NO", in response. Then added "He's not my type"

Willow rolled her eyes, and refocused her attention on her dance partner.

Sheryl Crow's, 'I shall Believe', transitioned into 'Sarah Mcglachlin's 'Full of Grace', and it took Buffy a while to become aware. She felt so comfortable in Spike's arm, her eyes closed, her mind clear and relaxed. 

"Love"

Spike's voice pulled her to attentiveness, and she slowly parted from him, disregarding the tingling down her spine. Damn, maybe she was emotionally attracted to him after all…..

"Look what you did"

Buffy followed Spike's gaze in confusion, and came to a halt as her eyes widen at the bulge within Spike pants. Quickly averting her eyes in shock, she found herself gazing up at a gleeful Spike. 

…….Or maybe not.

"Pig," Buffy scoffed, starting to laugh. His expression showed no sign of remorse, the smirk on his face radiating. Buffy rolled her eyes in amusement. 

"Oink oink". Spike joined her laughter and pulled her to him.

They finished out the song in quiet, Buffy looking out into the crowds of dancing couple. She couldn't help but think that she was an outsider. She was not a part of this town. The town where her mother had lived. The thought made her stomach knot, and ponderings of 'what ifs' filled her head. What if she was never given up for adoption? What if she had grown up with these people? Most of them were in her age range. Would Tara be her best friend rather than Willow or even Riley? Would Cordelia and her go on shopping trips together? After all, the girl had style, similar to her own. Spike? Would he be a fixture in her life? A boyfriend maybe? 

She caught site of Cordelia on the dance floor dancing with a young man. Tall, slender, sporting a five o'clock shadow. Glancing to the table where they had sat, Willow and Oz had joined Tara and they seemed to be engrossed in a conversation. Well, Willow and Tara that is. Oz nodded from time to time, his arm slung around Willow's shoulder. Buffy refocused her attention to the brunette. 

"Did her and Angel have a bad breakup or something?" she asked, remembering the two brief moments where the mention of Angel's name exposed Cordelia's vulnerability and her pain. Her thoughts briefly drifted to her and Riley. She wondered if Cordelia's situation was the same. Was it a case of unreciprocated feelings? Or maybe it was just a matter of a broken heart. She loved him, and he cheated on her with some bimbo hoe.

Spike turned his head to follow her gaze. "Usually breakups require actual dating, which was nonexistent", he replied dryly. "Bugger if I know what the hell is wrong with the bloke. She throws herself at him day in and day out, and the poof don't seem to be interested. Most guys in this town would give their left nut to have a shot with Ms. Prom Queen, but Angel isn't most guys"

"I thought you didn't like her?" 

"Don't mean I don't got eyes. Sex is even hotter when there's a little bit of hatred mixed it. Wouldn't mind getting to know the softer sides of Ms. Cordelia Chase, if you know what I mean"

"Pig!" She pushed his shoulders feebly.

"I thought we cleared that up already," Spike grinned mischievously. 

The song came to an end, and Buffy parted from Spike. "I'm beat. Lets head back to the table"

His hands flew to the small of her back, his fingers playing with the soft silk fabric of her blue laced blouse, and led her off the dance floor, guiding her to the table that seated his friends, and Cordelia, who had parted with her dance partner seconds before. Lacking a chair, Buffy had reluctantly decided to take a seat on Spike's lap, to his pleasure, after prodding her incisively to do so. 

"So Will, you and Oz seemed to be burning up the dance floor for a while there. Had fun?" she smiled knowingly.

"Loads," the redhead, returned giddy, turning to Oz, and smiling.

"Yes. An abundance of fun was had by all," Oz added, returning Willow's smile. "Listen, if you don't mind, I was hoping to take Willow out somewhere tonight." He paused, "that isn't here. If you want me to drive you back to the hotel, I can"

"No need. I'll take her home," Spike offered

Buffy rolled her eyes in Spike's direction before looking to Oz. "No. Of course I don't mind." She glanced at Willow with a smirk. "You two have fun. Spike here will drive me back to the hotel"

They sat and talked and drank some more for a while, before eventually, the occupants of the club started to disperse and head home. Tara and Cordelia parted ways first, and then Oz and Willow were next. Buffy and Spike left the clubs minutes later.

Spike drove a beat up Chevy Plymouth, which left Buffy wondering what someone knee deep in money would be doing in a vehicle like that. It wasn't until half way to the hotel, that she raised the question and became aware that it held sentimental value.

Apparently, Spike had lost his virginity in this here contraption. Or was it that he'd taken many a virginity in this here contraption? Whatever! The four dackery's she had, seemed to have affected her hearing. Sleep was pounding hard on her eyelids now, and she desperately wanted nothing more that to take a bath and fall into bed, which is what she did, once Spike dropped her off. He'd tried to persuade his way up to her hotel room, but even with her woozy disoriented stooper, she managed to keep a level head and refused. 

And refused. 

And refused. 

Spike had many traits, being persistent was one of them. 

*~*~*~*~*

"Who is it," Buffy yawned, flinging the comforter from her body, as she clambered off the bed, and trudged towards the door. "Willow… is that you?"

"Um, no. It's the ghost of Christmas past. Of course it's me. Who else would it be?" Buffy could here the giggles of her best friend on the other side of the door.

"Why so cheery," Buffy drawled, wiping the sleep from her eyes, as she opened the door, and ushered her friend in.

"No reason"

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Right… and I'm Scrooge. What did you do last night?" Buffy asked, her sleepiness fading, as a curious smile spread across the blonds face.

"Nothing"

"You so do not have 'nothing' face" 

"What? My face is a portrait, a canvas even of nothing-ness," Willow returned, trying desperately but failing miserably to wipe the smile from her face, that threaten to expose the truth.

"Ha ha," Buffy jumped, pointing to the redhead. "Look at that smile. It's plastered all over your face. You're in your smiley face mode"

"Am not," Willow denied

"Are too. Now spill, before I have to beat it out of you." Buffy saw Willow's face brighten, and silently rejoiced that she had broken the red head. "Waiting"

"Ok ok. Um, he's nice," Willow smiled, as she dropped down on the edge of the bed.

"How nice?" Buffy chided, taking a seat next to the redhead, the bed shifting slightly from the weight.

"Really nice," Willow sing songed, unable to keep her joy subdue. "He's sweet, and cool, and laid back, and… I can talk to him with ease. It's like I'm talking to you. A best friend"

"Awwwe. I think I'm gonna cry," Buffy sniffed. "So what happened?"

"We went to Frankie's, and ordered pizza, and then he took me to this clearing… Um, well, it's actually a golf course. He said he likes to go there sometimes at night to be alone. We went Indian style, and just talked and ate"

"Awwwwweee"

"So, enough about me. What happened with you and Spike?" Willow asked intrigued. 

"Noting happened with me and Spike Will. Are you forgetting?" Willow gave her a confused look. "Um, boyfriend. I have. Goes by the name of Riley. Tall, light hair… ring any bells"

Willow's face became serious. "Buffy, you know as well as I do, that whatever it is Riley thinks he has with you, it's in a totally different universe from what you think. I know you love him Buffy, but I also know you're not in love with him. I don't know why you don't break it off, before things get messy"

"You know it's not that easy"

"No. It is that easy Buffy. You've been putting this off for how long now in an effort to please your father. His parents. Him. But what about you? It's time to think about what you want and nobody else"

Buffy sighed, falling back on the bed, the high ceiling of the hotel room coming into view. "I really don't' want to think about this now. Can we change the subject?"

"Sure," Willow said, falling back on the bed as well. "Spike. Any sparkage?

Turning to face the red head, Buffy rested on her elbow. "Tiny Sparkage, but not enough. He's just not my type"

"Too bad. He's definitely a hottie"

"Your more than welcome to have him ya know," Buffy smiled

"Kinda busy with a hottie of my own, but thanks for the offer"

*~*~*~*~*~

The hospital was built on high ground, the uphill slope leading to its front door, a treacherous journey for those with unsteady limbs. The floods that scarcely threatened the town, after an unruly devastating down poor, could never reach it, and it stood for years, secure and cool, an oasis in a landscape of mundane.

The rough stonework of the hospitals exterior was mellow in the afternoon sunlight, the green, of the well watered lawns stretched far and wide, creating a beautiful site. Buffy stood outside, longingly. Earlier that evening after her chat with Willow, she had contemplated 100 ways in which she would approach this situation. She would go to the hospital, find the midwife who delivered her and prod her for information. But a minute into her wanderings, she realized a heartbreaking possibility. 

What if this information was something she didn't want to hear. 

Something that would disappoint. 

She had paced the length of her room, trying desperately to dispel her worries, but with each step, thoughts of dissatisfaction bombarded her mind. She'd sit, but the worries didn't wane, but rather, ran even more rampant. Her mind was in a state of fluctuation, jumping from one extreme to the next. Eventually, fearing the worse, indecisiveness crawled its way into her being.

She would go the hospital tomorrow. Put it off for a day. It's not like she had to go this very moment. She had the whole week. 

But, it was better to get it over and done with. Suck it in, balsy up, and just go. If you were given bad news, then you would just deal. Deal.

Hours later after much stress, she had ventured out of her hotel room, into the elevator, through the lobby and out into the cool breeze of the budding Spring. She stood on the edge of the green with her hands flung to her side, and her face to the afternoon sun. Looking to the glass doors, the entrance to her answers, she stood, welcoming the wind that caressed the softness of her exposed skin, and thought of her family. The ones she knew, although not biologically linked to her. All her life, she had wanted ties, needed ties, and she had it with Joyce and Hank. Her Aunt Olivia. Riley and Willow. Even Sam and Xander. But her relationship with Xander had faded slowly. He'd found Anya and his time became scarce. Sam and her were still close, but it wasn't the same as it was before. Joyce was dead, and her father seemed distant in the coming mouths after her death. Aunt Olivia had kids of her own. And Riley. Well, the relationship between her and Riley was complex at best. Eventually, she knew in time, things would deteriorate between them. Willow had been right. She was never in love with Riley, but she hadn't the courage, or the heart to tell him. When she did, and she planned to, things between them would never be the same.

Willow was the closest thing right now that Buffy had to a deep emotional tie. Someone she could be herself around. Talk to truthfully about her life without feeling any pressure to please. 

Only now, standing still for the very first time in weeks, did that hit her.

Shivering at the thought, she took a deep breathe in an attempt to help settle herself, and it did. Help. 

Nothing had changed. She still wanted ties and needed them. It had always been a comfort to her to have loved ones who surrounded her. And with so many diminishing ties knocking at her door, she desperately wanted to establish new ones. With that thought in mind, she sighed and took her first steps towards the entrance to the hospital. 

She was ready. Good news, bad news. She was ready. The last few years of her life, this is what she yearned for. Answers to her heritage.

*~*~*~*~

At the window, overlooking the green, two men stood, looking out, taking in the view. Both men were tall and showing signs of graying hair. One wore a long sleeved blue shirt, the sleeves shoved up his arm, untidily. He wore black jeans, the glasses he wore, resting on the edge of his nose. The other was dressed more formally. A gray button down shirt, accompanied by a suit jacket and slacks, his attention fixated on something or someone on the green. 

"Very Pretty, don't you think?" William Preston said. He was the one with the gray shirt and graying hair. He was also the one who the staff of the hospital in which he owned, not to mention is named after, feared most. He was stern, his demeanor threatening. He'd seen his own father succumb to powerful man, and as a child he'd sworn never to succumb to no one, but rather have them groveling at his feet. 

Rupert Giles, although demanding and assertive, never garnered such trepidation from those who worked for him. He unlike his business partner didn't find it necessary to impose fear, to receive respect. Plus, that wasn't his style. "That she is"

"Her name is Buffy. Buffy Summers," a voice to the left said, pulling up the blind, and peering through the adjacent window following the gazes of the two men.

"Say that again," William turned to the source of the information, his expression unreadable

"Buffy Summers"

Recognition engulfed his features, his eyes downcasted. He glanced out the window, only to turn to the younger occupant of the room. "I thought I told you to take care of the Trenton case? Bastards got a few things coming if they think they are gonna get one dime of my money"

"Peaches is on it. No need to get your knickers up in a bundle Pops"

"Can you not call me that," the person of discussion spat as he entered the office, a pile of papers in his hand. 

"Angel is such a sissy little name don't you think. Peaches fits you so much better"

"And Spike is something to write home about," Angel turned to address the blond, for a mere second, before heading to the window, and handing his boss the bundle of papers in his hand. "They need your signatures before the day is over. Kyle Trenton is really pushing this lawsuit. The sooner I get this paper work out of the way, the less hassle we'll have to deal with if this actually goes to court."

"Court? How likely is that possibility?" Rupert queried, taking off his glasses, removing the handkerchief from his pocket and proceeding to clean his eye spectacles. 

"It's a possibility, a tiny one, but it's best if we are prepared just in case," Angel said

William took one last look out the window before ushering Angel to his desk. "Listen", he began, lifting his wrist to gage the time. "I have a meeting in less that 10 minutes. It's gonna take up the rest of my day. Why don't you stop by the house with the papers. We can go over the details then. You can stay for dinner."  William caught a glimpse of Angel's vacillating manner and quickly added, "Bring Dru along. I haven't seen her for so long." 

Angel's hesitation did not go unnoticed, to his dismay, and quickly tried to deter from the fact by agreeing to the invite with a warm smile. "She'd love to go"

"Great, so I'll see you at around 7 then". William patted Angel on the back, and quickly left the room, leaving the occupants of the office glancing to the next puzzled.

"That was unusual. Spike" Rupert began turning to the blond. "Would you happen to know what that was about?" Rupert asked.

"Bugger if I know," Spike shrugged, dropping into the leather couch, resting his foot on the tiny marble centerpiece table. 

*~*~*~*~*

Buffy entered the lobby, and made her way to the front desk. A young lady smiled at her welcomingly. "Can I help you?"

"Um, yes. I'm looking for one of your staff. Valrose Dallen?" Buffy finished hopeful.

"Oh, I'm sorry but Rose is not in today. You can come back tomorrow. She'll be on duty then," the young lady offered politely. 

Buffy frowned. "Um, is it possible if you could tell me where she lives. It's really important," she said genuinely

The lady behind the counter grimanced. "I don't know, I'm not suppose to give out that kind of information". Buffy's expression was one of desperation and the young lady smiled. She tapped a few pads on the keyboard. "You seem nice so…"

Her words died out, and her eyes flew past Buffy, fear or maybe intimidation flickering in her brown orbs. Buffy looked at her complexed, then swung around to follow her gaze.

"Buffy Summers I presume"

Buffy turned to look at the young lady inquiringly, before turning her gaze back to the elder man who seemed to know who she was. "Yes. That would be I"

"William Preston". He extended his arm, and shook hands. " This may come as a surprise, but I'm a long time friend of your fathers"

To be continued……

**Authors notes 2**_: Ok, ok. I promise in the next chapter we will have the meet-age of Buffy and Angel. Cross my heart and hope to… Um, never mind. I'm fond of my life, and really don't want to jeopardize it right now. Just take my word for it._


	6. Dinner with the Prestons

**Title of Chapter:** Dinner at the Prestons

**Author's notes**: Read, review and enjoy!!!

Thanks to Tutu, Emba, Rosie, Tariq, Lady Maria, Immature, the Queen, redefined and Loftyhieghts for the feedback.  Gracias!!

Ooh, Tutu… you so better hurry up with a third chapter of "My Mother's Affair" or I will indeed bitch slap you.  Same goes to you Loftyheights.  I so need another chapter of "Culture shock".  I'm biting my nails in anticipation.

Um, Queen Boadicea… although I adore the pairing of Riley and Buffy, I haven't written a fanfic centered around that relationship.  Didn't realize it had an audience.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

She stood there, staring into the face of this man before her, his words running round in her head chasing each other.

"My father" Buffy looked at him in shock, shaking the hand that had come out to meet hers.  "But – how?  I mean, my father never lived here… unless" her last word barely a whisper. Her heart skipped a beat, her mind raced, her throat caught in a gasp.

He laughed, his shoulders bouncing slightly.  "Hank living in a small town like Frenton! A small town like this would drive him mad.  He liked the hustle and bustle of the big city.  How is the big city treating him anyway?"

Buffy's heart slowed, her mind became blank, her breathing lethargic.  "Hank Summers" she said, her own words seeming a distance away. Her head was downcast, as she tried to compose herself.  In the span of seconds, she had experienced a range of emotion varying from excitement, to fear, to disappointment, to joy, to contentment, and at this moment, foolishness.  To think that this man before her had known her biological father was ill conceived.  How would he know what she looked like?  And he did after all call her Buffy Summers.  Summers, the same last name she inherited from her father.  Hank Summers.

She silently cursed her idiocy.  

She looked up to meet his eyes, to find him staring at her intently, surveying her beneath dark brows, his eyes poignant.

"How dreadfully insensible of me."  He reached a hand to lie on her shoulder.  "I'm so very sorry to hear of your mother's demise. She was an amazing woman".  He smiled at her comfortingly. 

Still lost in thought, she looked up to meet his eyes.  "You knew my mother?"

"Yes.  I knew both your parents.".  He stopped, then continued, the inquiring expression on the blonds face urging him to elaborate. "Your father and I were once business partners.  We had a practice together"

"Oh" was her only reply.  Buffy's train of thought was running rampant.  _'He knows my father.  He knows I'm in Frenton.  My father doesn't know I'm in Frenton.  This is so not of the good.  They were business partners?'_

"Listen" he began, raising his wrist to check the time. "I'm running somewhat late for a meeting, and I'd love to talk with you some more.  Hank's little girl".  His face brightens, a surreal smile spreading over his features.  He sighed. "God, last time I saw you, you were a little tiny thing. Spunky, and head strong you were."

Buffy examined his expression.  He was lost in his memories.

"You've sprouted… grown into such a beautiful young lady"

Buffy smiled at the compliment.  "Thanks"

"You're more than welcome.  I just spoke the truth".  He sighed once again, gazing at Buffy with a longing, she couldn't quite gage. "I would love it if you would join my family and I for dinner this evening.  We can catch up on things.  You can tell me what that stubborn father of yours is up to"

Being caught off guard, Buffy stumbled to find words.  "um – I – I mean.  I would welcome the invitation, but I came with a friend. It would be rude to just…"

"No problem.  She's more than welcome to accompany you.  Bring her along.  A friend of yours is a friend of mine."  

"I don't want to intrude"

"Nonsense.  Rosita over cooks all the time.  There will be plenty of food"

"Are you sure?  I…"

He gave her a look.  "7 o'clock, " he told her, his hand flying to her lower back, and proceeded to lead her towards the front desk.  

"Mya, would you do me a favor and give Buffy here the address to my house.  I'm running late for a meeting." He smiled at them both, before extending his hand to Buffy one last time in handshake. "I'll see you at 7 then".  With that, he strode off down the empty corridor of the hospital and disappeared into the elevator.

Buffy looked at Mya and smiled as she was handed a piece of paper.  She took it, and frowned. "About Rose…"

"You should just come back tomorrow."

Obviously the presence of William had deterred her nerves.  Buffy knew she would no longer be able to persuade this girl to give her the information she needed.  The panic and fear that flickered in her orbs was clue enough.  Sighing, she thanked Mya and headed out the front entrance of the hospital and back to her hotel room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, do you think you should be knocking away on that door any time soon?"

"Huh?"

"Door.  Knock. Usage of hands"

"Oh" Buffy exclaimed, slowly coming out of her reverie.  On her way back to the hotel from the hospital, she couldn't help but think of William Preston.  Something about him… his presence seemed eerily familiar, but they'd never met.  Had they?  And now, standing in front of his house… those eerie feelings rammed themselves into her consciousness. On top of that she had stressed herself the entire day, wondering if Mr. Preston had contacted her father, and if so, she could imagine that he would be foaming from the mouth at this instant.  Shaking herself of the thought, she feigned optimism, and lifted her closed fist up to the door.

Just as Buffy's fist was about to make contact with the wood, the front door opened and a tall stately woman in her late fifties appeared, with a smile.  "Buffy Summers I presume.  I was wondering when you would decide to actually get with the knocking."  She ushered the two in before Buffy had time to respond, taking their coats.  "Mr. Preston and his guest are waiting for you in the living room."

The elegantly rectangular hallway, leading to the living room, was magnificently breathtaking.  The walls were adorned with sculptures and paintings, she could only identify with the creativeness of the art museums back home.  The stairs to the end and far right of it were dark oak and very warm.  A richly pattern carpet in reds and blues emphasized the cream walls and dark woodwork.  A refectory table, in blue and red swirl marble, gleamed with polish, reflecting the vase of roses, standing on its surface. 

"If you'll just come this way"

They walked passed the dinning room, the table set for a feast.  The chandelier that was the centerpiece of the whole room, cascading glints of light onto the table below it.  The housekeeper, Rosita, Buffy had assumed eventually, stopped suddenly, motioning her to proceed with out her.  She did, with Willow by her side, only to turn the sharp corner to find an assortment of people engaging in conversation. Three to four small groups scattered about the large room. 

"Pet… you made it.  Was beginning to wonder if you'd given my father some bull about actually coming.  Wouldn't blame ya if you did.  These family dinners can be a drag." Spike was the first to notice her presence, and his acknowledgement, made the others aware, as they all looked up, smiling welcomingly.  Spike stood by her now, while her and Willow exchanged a look.

"I didn't know…" she stopped short.  "Spike Preston I would assume"

"William Preston ll, actually," her fathers former 'business partner' said, as he made his way to her.  "Don't know why he insist on using Spike."

Buffy heard a snort, and smiled as she looked at Spike, from the corner of her eye.  The snort came with a funny face as well. She couldn't help but laugh.  She quickly found her composure.  "I'm sorry."  She looked from Willow to Mr. Preston.  "This is my friend Willow"

He extended his hand in greeting.  "It's nice to make you acquaintances," he smiled.

Willow returned the warm smile and shook his hand.  Seconds later, the two were steered further into the living room area where they were introduced to all it's residences… except one, Buffy noticed.

Willow was off chatting with Mrs. Preston. It seemed the two had an uncanny interest in science, while Mr. Preston, his son, and another gentleman… Rupert he had introduced himself, sat, talking and sipping bourbon, Spike though, a few more sips than the others.  The housekeeper was back and forth from the living room, bringing beverages, and an assortment of hors d'oeuvre on each trip.

Buffy sat between Amy and Darla Preston.  The nieces of William Preston.  They were going back and forth, conversing on the importance of having a facial every week, to keep the pours nice and clean.  She pretended to be interested, smiled and nodded curtly, every now and then, but her attention was focused somewhere else.  By the window, sitting on the edge of the leather arm rest was a…

"Angel"

Buffy's eyes flew to Spike who seemed to have tired of mingling with his father and Rupert, making his way to Angel, she thought pleased, finally putting a name to the man that had held her attention for most of the evening.

Their voices were muffled now, Spike standing inches from Angel, his voice lowered, no longer a need to have it raised. From their body language alone, Buffy sensed animosity between the two.  Glares and snorts were exchanged between the two, along with a few laughs.  Obviously, they were friends, if not the best of them.__

Buffy eyed the two young males, smiling and nodding sporadically in an attempt to give the impression that she was following the conversation the two sisters obviously thought she was a part of.  Minutes later, Rosita made her way into the living room to announce, "dinner is served".  

Buffy watched as Angel rose from where he sat.  He was taller than Spike, darker than Rupert, and while Buffy doubted he bore an ounce of fat, there was solidity to him that the other men lacked.  His hair was dark brown, cut so that it 'spiked' in the front.  And his strong chiseled face was soften by a heart-melting smile. Wearing a suit, he appeared to have come directly from where ever it is he worked.

She watched him head to the entrance to the dining room, where she now stood, waiting for Willow, the two sisters already finding their seats at the dining table.  His movements were fluid, as he came forward.  Her breath caught in her throat as he stopped in front of her, the hand he extended strong and callused, and if all that wasn't potent enough, his eyes were dark, deep, and direct in a way that shook Buffy to the core.

"It seems we haven't been introduced.  My name is Angel"

"B-Buffy.  I'm Buffy Summers." This was unexpected she thought. A visceral spark was felt as she met his eyes. Angel was very simply the most attractive man she had ever met.  Not necessarily the most handsome, or polished, but everything about him was startlingly, stunningly male.

Their hands parted, and with it, his presence as well, as he headed for the table, finding a seat, next to Spike.  Willow and Mrs. Preston, made their way to the entrance, the lady of the house, passing by, and taking a seat next to her husband, while Willow stood by Buffy.

"I saw major sparkage"

"Put your glasses on"

"I don't wear glasses"

"You should," Buffy finished as she tried to escape the inquiring eyes of her best friend.  The two headed to the dinning table, Willow taking a seat on the other side of Spike, and Buffy sitting between Willow and Amy.

The food was amazing and the conversation was informative. From what Buffy garnered, Angel had a sister name Dru, who was invited but couldn't make it due to a sudden cold.  He seemed reluctant to talk about her though, and only did so when goaded by Mr. Preston. Angel worked as a solicitor in William Preston's interest, while Rupert was Mr. Preston's business partner.  What kind of business?  She wasn't sure. At first she assumed surgeon since her father was one, but in the hospital today, he had been dressed formally, rather than in the accustom surgical scrubs.

Maybe he had no surgeries today?

Buffy shrugged at the thought.  She looked at Spike who had been flirting with her all through dinner, winking at her ferociously.  She rolled her eyes at him in fun, but it only increased his flirtation. She looked to Angel, hoping for the same attention, but he was deeply engaged in a conversation with William Preston. From the exchanged of document, each being signed by William, as Angel handed them to him one by one, it was obvious it dealt with business. Dinner preceded much the same, Willow, Rupert and Ms. Preston delving into a debate on the wonders of science, Spike jumping into the conversation from time to time, to give his two bits.  Amy and Darla still stuck on the facial issue unable to find a more interesting subject to rant about.

The night progressed, and everyone made their way back into the living room, once they were stuffed, Rosita beginning to clear away the table.  Buffy offered to help, but the housekeeper would hear none of it, and shooed her away.  As she sat in the living room, different conversations filling her head, her mind wandered.  She thought about Angel, and how her body reacted to his presence. She thought of Riley, and how the touch of his lips caressing her neck, the touch of his hand on her breast, never once gave her this sensation she felt now.  Feeling flushed, she excused herself, left the living room, and found herself on the porch in the back of the house.  She stepped out into the nippy air, and stood for a while just looking up at the stars.

"Breathtaking"?

She swung around to find Angel gazing down at her. He smiled, and her knees nearly gave way. "Yes they are," she said, not once taking her eyes from him. He smiled again, and her heart melted. At the moment, she wished she knew his life story.  More to the point, she wanted, needed even, to know about his love life.  Did he have someone special, someone he loved, made love to?  She examined his face, and cursed herself.  Of course he had someone. There had to be one, she was sure of it.  A man who oozed virility as he did wouldn't be without a beautiful female to keep him warm at night.

Angel looked at her steadily. "I wasn't referring to the stars," he told her.

"Neither was I," she whispered, averting her eyes from him, and looking out into the darkness. 

"Don't tell me peaches here is giving you some tired line," Spike made his way out onto the porch, surprising them both. "Cordelia won't be jumping for joy with this bit of news, and you know how jealous the bint can get," he smiled mischievously at Buffy, and glared at Angel.     

"Don't you have something better to do," Angel growled, his arms crossing around his chest.

Spike grinned.  "Actually I do. Came out here to see how Buffy was doing".  He walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

Buffy said nothing, and made no attempt to move from Spike's embrace.  What was she to do?  Tell him to get the hell away from her? She looked to Angel and saw an impression on his face that she couldn't quite identify.  Was it jealousy? Anger? Contempt?  She silently hoped for all three.

"It was nice meeting you," he said, before glaring at Spike and turning and walking back into the house.

Once alone, she glared at Spike and gently jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.  "What was all that about?"

"You got a nice right hook there on you," he said, grabbing is gut in mocked pain.  He looked at her and smiled.  "What?  Peaches there isn't your type. I was saving you"

"And you are?"

"I thought that was an obvious"

Buffy rolled her eyes and laughed.  Spike, despite his narcissistic demeanor, was so damn endearing. She shook her head in amusement, and led him back into the house.  

The night dragged on, Angel and her exchanging glances every so often.  By the time her and Willow reached back to hotel, Angel was all that lingered in her mind.

To be Continued…..

**Hope you liked all the B/A stuff.  There's more to come, with an abundance of lip smacking between the sexes.  Whose lips?  Well, just gonna have to wait and find out.**


	7. Wicked

**Title of Chapter**: Wicked

**Authors note**: This chapter has been rushed delivered due to the prodding of Dragoneyes and Buffy4vAngel, as well as Tutu. It's angsty, so be warned.

* * *

Next morning, Buffy awoke to the incessant ring of the phone; irritation in her that she had been forced into wakefulness, when she was still so tired. For a second, she was disoriented, drifting between darkness and half awareness. Wiping away drool that threatened to stain the pillow, she reached for the phone on the nightstand next to her bed. Yawning, she brought the receiver to her ear.

"Hello"

As the voice on the other end of the phone acknowledged her good morning with an irritated good morning of their own, Buffy bolted upright in bed.

"Dad? How did you…"

Her words faded as she listened to the angered voice on the other end.

"I would never slap you"

Again she was cut off, and was only able to utter words once her father took a breath.

"Oh… you didn't mean literally did you" Rolling her eyes at her own retarded-ness, she continued. "I didn't want to tell you cause I knew how you'd react"

She listened

"Like this. This… all with the yelling. This is how I knew you would react. This is why I said nothing. You've been pretty obvious with your disproval of me wanting to find out about my birth parents, so obviously, when I decided that it was something I wanted to do, I didn't tell you about it"

Buffy sighed into the phone, as she smoothed her hair from her face.

"You can't really mean that. How can you think… how can you say that? You and mom mean the world to me. You're my parents, and that's never going to change. Having you two in my life was a blessing. Just because I want to find out about my biological parents, does in no way negate what you mean in my life. I just wish you would understand that. Dad… this is just something I need to do, and it would mean everything to me, if you can support me in this."

Buffy grunted into the phone as her frustration rose.

"Dad please. Can we not bring Riley into this. This is about you and me"

She listened to his reply

"I didn't lie to either of you. I told him where I was going, and besides, he didn't need to know everything. We're not married Dad"

Buffy regretted those last words, the second they left her lips. 'fuck' she mouthed, closing her eyes and waiting for the onslaught of parentage to come her way.

"Riley and I aren't marriage material, well, not marriage material for each other anyways. I don't know why you can't see that. We lack a spark"

She looked to the left. The clock read 11am. She fell back on the bed, with the receiver still clutched to her ear.

"A spark. You know… that thing two people have… never mind. There will be no marrying off of me to Riley of any kind, ok, so it's best to run over that dream with a bulldozer. Get it all nice and squashed, cause it's not happening."

Buffy sighed into the phone once again, feeling a migraine rushing to implant itself into her temple.

"I am not going to become a cat lady," Buffy drawled into the phone, her annoyance rising. "I'm only twenty-four. I have plenty of time to find myself a husband"

The conversation with her father continued much of the same for the next few minutes. How'd he find out where she was? It seemed Mr. Preston gave him a little ring. What had she expected though? When the daughter of an old friend shows up in town, why wouldn't the next step be to call up the old friend.

Hanks Summers was angry to say the least, and the angrier he got, the more guilt ridden Buffy became. And the sad thing was, that she realized his anger was justified, but so were her actions. If she told him what she had planned to do, he'd seen to it, that her mind was changed. And if that were a feat beyond his manipulation, he'd find another way to get what he wanted. Calling up the head of the magazine in which she worked for, an ordering them to take her off the story was not something he would shy away from. Whatever it took, he was and would be willing to do. She'd been witness to many of his business dealings before.

To make matters worst, her father had contacted Riley and filled him in on her devious ways, which is why when she finally hung up the phone with her dad, she immediately picked it back up, and dialed the number to Riley's work. On recognition of her voice, she instantly sensed the resentment in his. She had offered an explanation to why she hadn't told him everything, and unlike her father, Riley was understanding. He simply forgave her, told her he loved her, and wished her luck. Even offered to jump into his Mercedes and drive out to Connecticut once he got off work, just to be her support. She'd told him no, that it wasn't necessary.

When she hung up the phone, tears trickled over her eyelash and down her cheek. Her father had ordered her back to New York, and she simply refused, stating that she was an adult and can do and be where she wanted. They had ended their conversation on a low note, both livid at the other. And now with Riley being so understanding, after dreaming of another man in her sleep last night, she hated herself.

Riley was an amazing guy, understanding, loving, caring, everything a woman could ask for, but for the life of her, she couldn't understand why that alone couldn't be enough. In that moment, she promised herself, that she would try to make it work with Riley. She may not be in love with him now, but she could learn to. Riley deserved that chance at least.

Buffy laid in bed, examining the contours of the ceiling, and how the paint cracked and peeled slightly in certain places; only visible to those with a keen eye, for most of the day. Her mind drifting off, into daydream land. Images of Riley and her, with 2.5 kids, white picket fences, and a dog, filled her head. As the daydreams became more vivid, Riley's image faded, only to be replaced by Angel, sometimes Spike, which she thought was peculiarly strange. She dreamt of her childhood; her 11th birthday party. Her mother and father, Hank and Joyce Summers was there, laughing and smiling. Her aunt Olivia was there as well, along with all her cousins and nieces. Riley was there too and…

Buffy jolted up in bed, the ring of the phone ripping her into awareness. She picked it up, and smiled as she heard the voice of her best friend on the other end.

"Willow"

"Well duh"

"Funny," Buffy responded into the phone yawning.

"So… how did it go today?"

"What go?"

"At the hospital, with Rose. You said you were gonna go back today"

Buffy turned to look at the clock, which read 6pm. "Today was not the best of days to go"

"Why? What happened?"

"My father called this morning, and well, lets just say, he wasn't happy. After the conversation we had, I was in no condition to go and talk to Rose without breaking down in tears every 10 seconds. She'd think I was some crazed unstable lunatic"

"I'm sorry Buffy. How did he find out anyway?"

"William Preston called him up to chat and reminisce on olden days, and well, inevitable I was a main focus of the conversation"

"Hmmm" She paused. "Ok, well enough with the brooding. You're coming with Oz and me to the Bronze. We'll have some drinks, dance, get all crazy wild, to take your mind off things. What do you say?"

"Tempting. Very very tempting, especially the drinking bit, but I'm gonna pass. I'm not in the mood. I think I'll stay home and get in some much needed brooding."

"Are you sure? I'll have Oz show you his sexy dance. He does this thing with his pelvic. It's very erotic"

"Again, tempting, but I'm just gonna stay in tonight. You don't mind do you?"

"No… of course not. I just didn't want you to be all alone by yourself. If you want, I can cancel my plans and I can come over?"

"Nonsense. I'm fine Will. You go and have fun k"

"If you're sure"

"I'm sure, now bye," Buffy hung up the phone, clambered off the bed, and tottered over to the bathroom. A nice warm bath is what she needed.

Forty-five minutes later, Buffy emerged from the bathroom refreshed. Damn the brooding, she was going to have some fun tonight. Getting dress, she made up her mind, to take Willow's advice. Looking in the mirror, she flicked a strand of loose here from her face, picked up her purse that sat on the dresser and headed out the door.

* * *

She rubbed her hands to her side, savoring the warmth of the fabric from the red dress she wore. At the same time, she looked up, through the dancing couples, pass the seated area and towards the bar.

Angel was there.

Seated next to a female. A very attractive one at that. A jealousy arose in Buffy at the site. She couldn't explain it's cause, but it unnerved her.

She knew he saw her, since he looked directly at her, through the crowds of people.

She raised her head slightly and their eyes met. Angel was looking at her with an expression she had no difficulty interpreting. He desired her. This was normally the part where she would turn and walk away, paying no attention to his stares. He was very much not her type. Riley was her type. Angel was not, or that's what she told her self now. Being twenty-four, she had encountered her fair share of tall, dark and mysterious type aficionados, but after experiencing how callous and uncaring they could be, she rebuffed them all, keeping them at a distance.

So why was her body shivering in heat, simply because this man was mentally undressing her, and caressing her body with his deep dark, welcoming eyes. She fought the savage urge to run to him now, and loose her self in a whirlwind of desire, and lust that he provoked.

Averting her eyes, she looked to the dance floor, looking for familiar features, preferable those of Oz, Willow or Tara. Even Spike would do. The thought of Angel looking at her with his dark, penetrating, soulful eyes unsettled her, especially after the promise she made to herself earlier in the evening to give her relationship with Riley a chance. If looking at him from a far perturb her inner being to the point that made her shiver, she didn't and had no intention of finding out how her body would react to him up close.

The music changed then. A soft slow melody hummed throughout the club, the soulful voice of the singer soothing. Couples held each other tightly as they swayed back and forth to the melodic rhythm.

"Would you like to dance," came a deep voice from behind.

Her breath caught in her throat, as her heart raced. That voice was undeniably Angel's. Keeping her eyes fixed on the couples before her, she responded to his invitation. "I don't think that's such a good idea".

"I asked you to dance, not run away with me," Angel told her, making his way around her form, so he now stood directly in her view. "It's a simple dance"

Buffy very much doubted that anything having to do with Angel was simple, let alone dancing in his arms. She looked passed him, continuing her search for a familiar face… besides his. "I'm looking for someone"

"I'll help you look for them later." Angel took her hand, and began to lead her into the throngs of dancing couples.

Before Buffy knew what was happening, she found herself on the dance floor. "Angel," she pleaded trying her best to distance herself from his presence, but it quickly became clear, that short of making a scene, Angel would have his way. She sighed, and rested her hands on his shoulder, as his found their way around her waist, resting lightly on her hip. Again, her body shivered from his closeness, her heart pumped madly against her chest, her pulse quickened.

"Relax," he whispered, into her ear, pulling her tighter into his embrace

She was going to have difficulties doing that as well as keeping her composure, she realized. That was easier said than done, considering she at that moment, hand no control over every fiber in her body. Her cheeks were aflame, her body shivered at every touch, the heat spreading second by second until she burned for him. "I am relaxed," she lied.

"No you're not." Angel shifted his weight, slowly lifting his hands from Buffy's hips to her waist. "Relax your body and ease in to me."

'Ease in to you' Buffy thought panicked, as if she had a choice. Her body seemed to have a mind of it's own tonight. Her body gravitated to him, as if she was the missing piece in his puzzle. Where his hip swayed, hers followed. Where he dipped, she dipped. His body felt amazingly good, against hers. She breathed in the scent of his hair, but then quickly cursed herself for behaving like such a fool. At this point, she was positive that her heart was beating loud enough to wake up everyone in a ten-mile radius of Frenton.

"There you go." Angel could feel her relax, as their bodies melded together on the dance floor. "Spike tells me you're from the big city," he said for a lack of anything else to say. This was a first for him. Talking to females he found attractive was one of the many things he was good at, but with Buffy, it was different. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something about her that made the hairs on his neck stand at attention, among other things.

Buffy's mind swirled. Her concentration clouded. All she could think about was the proximity of Angel's body to her own. The sound of Angel's voice, pulled at her. "Huh"

Angel lowered his head, to meet Buffy's averted eyes. "What part of New York are you from?" he asked more directly.

_This is not good. This is beyond not good. He actually wants to know about me_.

Buffy looked into his orbs, and became deadly aware of his sincerity. He was truly interested and wanted to know about her life. This is definitely a first, she thought. He's supposed to be callous and uncaring. Rude and crude. Foul and uncouth. Sincerity and kindness were not the traits she had anticipated in a man like Angel. Damn… there goes those walls she had cemented up a while back. They came crumbling down in a bedlam of rubble, leaving her privy to his charm. "I live in Manhattan… the upper east side"

Buffy saw Angel's eyes widen at her confession. "Upper East Side huh?… I'm impressed. You must be one of those spoiled little rich daddy's girl," he said with a smirk. Angel knew his statement was far from the truth, but this feeling he had. The one that made his stomach knot, because of the closeness of this women he held in his arm. He wanted it to go away. Get her angry, and then her true self will show, and his attraction for her will dissipate, or so he hoped.

Ha ha! Now this is more like it, Buffy thought pleased. She felt a sudden rush of relief. Angel was just like the rest of them. Overbearing, judgmental, odious and offensive. She pushed away from him, a sudden onslaught of disappointment muddling her thoughts, at the separation of their bodies. She quickly buried it, trying to look her most offended. "My parents are well off, and I'm well off, but I'd have you know" She glared furiously at him "there is nothing spoiled about me," she finished indignantly.

Angel watched Buffy's retreating form.

_Let her go. Do not run after her. Whatever you do… don't go after her._

Angel followed Buffy through the crowds of dancing couple, pass the seated area, and out into the parking lot. He panicked when he realized he lost sight of her, but calmed when he caught a glimpse of red, in the darkness of night.

"Buffy"

Buffy pretended she didn't hear him call her name, as she rummaged through her purse for the key to her car. Dancing with him had felt far too good. If only she could muster the anger needed to be mad at him. He called her spoiled to her face, yet, for reasons unexplained; she couldn't stay mad at him.

_Crap… why couldn't hehave smelled. Smelly was definitely a turn off_.

"Buffy," Angel called out to her again, decreasing the distance between he and her. "I'm sorry".

_No, No, No, No. You are anything but sorry. Take it back now. _

_Take it back _

_Take it back _

_Take it back_.

"I didn't mean what I said. I'm really sorry"

_Pansy ass_.

Buffy kept her back to him; afraid he would be able to sense her yearning for him in her eyes. She said nothing and felt him grab her hand. "Please don't go," he asked quietly

"I need to get back to the Inn. Willow is probably wondering where I am," she lied through her teeth.

A faint sound of music hovered through the warmth of the night. A couple exiting from the club, kissing while they walked. The door getting caught on the rough floor, leaving it slightly opened.

"Dance with me"

Buffy turned to face him, her fear coming to pass. Her desire for him filled the dry air, and was obvious for all to see.

The way she was staring at him, made Angel feel almost as though Buffy was looking through him. He looked at her mouth, her lips half parted and quivering slightly. He could see the hankering in her eyes and knew she burned for him, as deeply as he did for her.

"Dance with me," he repeated

Buffy hesitated five seconds too long, because before she knew it, he pulled her to him, and she was unable if not unwilling to do anything about it. He held her as he did before, and swayed to the music seeping out from the club, into the parking lot where they danced in the twilit night.

Buffy closed her eyes in an attempt to thwart what was happening. It was unsuccessful. If anything, it just made things worst. With her eyes closed, everything about her situation became heighten. The feel of his rippled chest pressed against her, the firmness of his body, the sensual flow of their bodies as one as they swayed to the music.

Buffy sighed and gave up her resistance. She slid her right hand around his neck, while the other rested on his shoulder. Her head rested into his chest, his chin lay gently upon her temple, his fingers circling the softness of her back.

She struggled to get air into her lungs, as excitement and fear filled her all at once.

Oh God. Riley. I can't do this to Riley, she thought terrified.

She mustered just enough resistance to push Angel from her. Refusing to meet his eyes, she suddenly found the black-laced shoe she wore fascinating. "I… uh… bye," she murmured, before turning around and proceeding to unlock the door to her car.

_Let her go Angel. Turn and walk away now_

Angel drew in a ragged breath and took a step towards her, hesitating slightly before his arms came around her, turning her around, so that they were now face to face and drew her fiercely against him. He captured her chin with his free hand, their eyes meeting, as she looked up at him, staring deeply into his eyes, flames flickering into the depths of dark brown. He lowered his head, and his lips claimed hers.

Buffy made an inarticulate sound of intense pleasure as his mouth took hers in an all consuming kiss, the key in her hand falling to the floor. Her body arched against his and her slender arms held him close. They swayed together, his strong arms holding her as if she answered his every prayer.

Buffy had been kissed before, but never like this. She was being kissed now, by a man who knew exactly what he was doing. A man who knew how to make her feel as if the sun rose and set for her alone.

Pleasure rippled through her body at the gentle movement of his mouth against hers, and she clung to the broadness of his shoulders as the kissed deepened.

Angel kissed and caressed her feverishly, savoring every inch of her slim, silken body. He kissed her mouth, her upper lips, her cheek…

Buffy felt dizzy with excitement by the time Angel moved his way down to her throat, nuzzling on the velvety skin there, her body quivering in response, her senses now heighten to a fevery- pitch. She had never felt so alive, so consumed by such pleasure, her entire body tingling with elation. "Oh God," she moaned in delight, as she felt his tongue lapping at her neck.

"What-cha man got to do with me. I'm not trying to hear that see"

Buffy tensed, her face flushed as she pulled out of Angel's arms, unable to meet his gaze, as she moved away from him, to look towards the exit to the club.

"I got a man"

The four friends exiting the club began to giggle just then.

"Who sang that song again?

"Wasn't it Sir Mix A lot?"

"Nah man. He did Baby got back. Ya know… I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face, you get sprung…" They danced, sang, rapped, and giggled some more, as they disappeared into the night, leaving Angel and Buffy in their mist.

"Cute" Buffy remarked wryly, as she watched the retreating form of the four friends that just saved her from making a huge mistake… Ok, an even bigger mistake. Meeting his gaze since they parted, Buffy said what she shouldhave told him from the very beginning. "I have a boyfriend. And… I love him. I can't do this. I'm sorry"

Angel straightened. The flames burning out in his eyes, a frown forming on his features. He could hear it in her voice and see it in her face. She was speaking the truth, and he was shock by his sudden urge of disappointment. This wasn't a bad thing. This was a good thing, he forced himself to believe.

_She has a boyfriend._

_A boyfriend she loves_

_This is your chance to leave and walk away. She has a boyfriend, hence making her forbidden territory. Plus, if you think about it. She was never your type. Girls like Cordelia are your type. You like tall curvaceous brunettes, not thin leggy creatures with clouds of golden hair and phoenix eyes. Why in Gods name you haven't snatched up that hot piece of brunette ass is beyond me._

Angel decided to follow his conscience this time, and watched as Buffy retrieved her keys from the ground, got into her car and drove off, leaving him alone in the parking lot.

To be Continued…

Ok, hope you enjoyed all that angst. There is plenty more where that came from, which reminds me. Um, as in warning, all you out there under the age of 15… the next chapter is not for you. Although, thinking about it now, telling you that will only make you want to read it even more. Damn. Ok, in that case, I'll try to keep it from going into "R" rated territory. By the by, the lip smacking between a skinny blonde and a "startlingly, stunningly male," is for you Tutu, although at first read, I nearly lost my lunch and thought you were referring to Spike and Angel, cause ya know…"skinny blonde".


	8. Things Happen

**Chapter Title**: Things Happen

**Author's notes**: This chapter is angsty as hell, so you have been warned a second time. It's a bit sexually explicit; so if anyone finds that offensive, don't read.

**Author's note 2**: Tutu… where is part 3 of "My Mother's Affair"? Huh? Huh? You're lucky I'm not spiteful, cause I might just of hold off on this chapter until you gave me a part 3. J

Drag and Buffy4vAngel… thanks for the beating down of my doors. Without your prodding, I would of kept up my lazy act, and put off this chapter for another two weeks or so.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

He strode across the foyer, until he came to a halt at the front desk. He looked around curiously… not a person in sight. Tapping the bell that rested on the counter, he waited patiently for someone to show. In seconds, a young lady stepped from the doorway, and made her way to the front desk. She eyed Angel enviously.

"Angel… what are you doing here?" 

He leaned across the desk "I need a favor," he smiled, his pearly whites glistening. This shouldn't be too hard, he thought. After all, he was very charming, and usually, all he had to do for someone of the opposite sex to respond to him in kind, was to be the charmer that he was. Plus, Christine was very obvious in her desire for him "I need to know what room a Buffy Summers is staying in".

'Wow. He is so gorgeous'… he smiled at her and she felt a frisson of response shake her body. 'Hot damn… he was really something'. "Sure, no problem," the words melodically sprouted from her lips. Christine quickly searched through the computer for the name Buffy Summers. "Here it is," excitement filled her voice. "She's in room 210"

Christine clutched the handle of the chair directly behind her. The smile Angel bestowed her was enough to weaken her senses. Her heart raced, the hair on her body tingled, and her limbs turned to jelly. She used all her strength to stay upright.

~*~*~*~*~*

Buffy spent a long time in the shower, letting the sting of the water from the showerhead massage her back. She savored its calming affect, relaxing, pushing all thoughts from her mind. Toweling off, she pulled on the white linen robe that rested on the hook over the bathroom door. Slipping into her favorite fuzzy bugs bunny slippers, she made her way over to the bed, dropped down and sighed. She desperately needed to talk to Willow. 

Picking up the phone, she dialed the number to Willow's room, a floor below hers. It rang once. 

Twice. 

Three times. 

A fourth and a fifth. 

By the sixth ring, Buffy hung up the phone annoyed. Frustrated, she fell back on the bed, smoothing her golden locks back and out of her face. "Grrrr," she breathed to the empty room.

Restless, she clambered from the bed. Her restlessness and frustration were due to events that took place earlier that night. In one word… Angel. 

Barefoot, she wondered over to the window, thoughts of her mother filling her head. Both of them. Her heart ached for the loss of Joyce, but at the same time it delighted in the possibility, that somewhere outside the window she stood, was a woman who shared her blood. A woman who had given birth to her. A woman who was in the most literal and biological sense of the word… her mother.

Tomorrow she told herself. She refused to put it off any longer. She was determined to find out the truth about her heritage.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Angel stood in the dimly lit lobby, waiting for the elevator doors to open. His chest pumped with the rhythm of the mellow acoustics that drifted through the staff office and into the surrounding area of the foyer. He waited impatiently, watching the numbers above the elevators flash red, reducing and decreasing far too slowly for his liking. 

When Buffy had left him back in the parking lot outside the Bronze, he made no attempt to stop her or follow her. He just watched as her car disappeared into the night. Soon after, he made his way to his own vehicle and started for his drive home. Fifteen minutes later, he pulled into his driveway, turned the engine off, and just sat, staring out into the hellish darkness. He thought about the emptiness it beheld… just a vast expanse of vacancy, and how it in some ways resembled his own life. Besides Dru, he had spent a large quantity of his life alone. His parents had died, when he was young, so he learned to be independent earlier than normal. Death, sickness and pain was not a rare occurrence in his life, hence he had distanced himself from ties and attachments. And specifically, from love. 

Once, he'd given in to love, or so he thought it was, but like everyone else who meant something in his life, opening his heart to someone eventually led to pain. After that ordeal, he'd sworn never again, to let anyone else in. Buffy though, was creeping and sneaking her way into his heart, even though he tried his hardest to resist and expel her from his mind and soul. 

Sitting in the car, Buffy plagued his thoughts. He reminisced, on how her lips felt when they touched his. The way his body ached at her touch. The way his lips would curl just slightly upwards at her site. Sighing, he cursed himself, started up the engine and had headed for the Preston Hotel. 

Now, standing in the lobby, he cursed himself again, as the elevator doors opened, and he entered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Failing to reach Willow for the past 30 minutes, Buffy gave up the quest. She shimmied out of the robe she had adorned, and wiggled her way into her nightgown. She looked at herself in the mirror and chuckled at the site. "Seductive," she laughed. She remembered buying it at Victoria's Secret a few weeks ago. It was one of the many sexy attire she acquired in an attempt to spice up the love life Riley and her were lacking. Out of the blue, she subconsciously wondered if Angel would like it, then berated herself for the thought. He was all she could think about at the moment.

Buffy sucked in a weary breath when a knock came at the door. She went still with panic, then relaxed. Walking to the door, she wondered if Oz would be with Willow, or would she open the door to find her best friend solo. "I tried to call…." Her hands went to the doorknob. It turned "…you tonight", and the door slowly creped open as she pulled. " But you didn't ans…."

Her words died out, and her eyes went wide at the sight before her. "Angel". 

The 'tap' 'tap' of the dripping bathroom faucet slowly faded, as the world around her became still, the silence consuming. All she heard was the sound of his voice, her name echoing through her ear.

"Buffy"

The beating of her heart reverberated rapidly throughout the quiet room, the rise of her chest increasing second by second. She stood there, unable to find words, looking up into to depths of his dark penetrating eyes.

"Buffy," he repeated, in little more than a murmur, his voice fading away altogether as he let his gaze roam over her face, and she did not protest when he crossed the threshold and entered the small hotel room. He walked past her, but she did not move. She remained with her hand on the doorknob, her back to him, her head bowed. She waited for him to speak. To say something that would calm her nerves, to slow the rapid beating of her heart that threatened to jump straight from her chest. 

But he remained silent.

Taking a deep breath, she closed the door and turned to face him. "What are you doing her…" Her words died away, and her breath was thick in her throat at the taut, harsh expression on his face. "Angel! Don't"

Her ignored her, in two swift graceful steps he stood inches from her, and drew her tightly against him, swooping down to cover her lips with his, his hand tight on her back, his mouth harsh and plundering. He had clearly known, that she would fight him. Try to resist, hence he had ravished her, leaving no room for maneuver. He held her tight, his hands caressing every curve of her tiny form, until they reached the side of her face. Needing to take a breath, his lips left hers, and she sighed, resting her head into his chest.

"Why – why did you do that?" she asked her body still, her mind in a drug like state.

"I wanted to see if what I felt when I kissed you earlier had been a fluke. Something that had been manufactured by the moment" Buffy lifted her head from his chest to meet his eyes. His dark eyes bored into hers holding her gaze with such ease. "It was no fluke Buffy. There is something between us, and I know you feel it too"

She pushed away from him, averting her eyes to his stare. "Nothing. I'm flattered. Really I am, but whatever you think you feel, it's just you. I don't feel anything for you. There is nothing between us. It's all in your head." Her eyes flew to his, and she quickly regretted it. Her breathing suddenly became difficult, and she turned her back to him. "Leave please. I need you to leave"

"Buffy" 

She turned around to lash out at him, and found him inches from her. "Now look Angel," she began heatedly, no longer weak either from her freight or his nearness.

"I am looking Buffy. I've been looking since the first day I set eyes on you, and I can remain here and continue to look for days to come." His dark eyes found the length of her neck, where a pulse beat frantically, in time to the rhythm of her heart. It traveled down her creamy shoulders and moved over the beautiful mounds of her breast, where the lacy top to her nightgown, only added to his arousal and desire. "I want you," he commented softly.

"You - you just think you wa - want me, b - but you don't," her voice trembled.

He shook his head, his eyes claiming hers, a fire raging out of control in their secret depths. "But I do Buffy," he murmured, his gaze moving to the rise and fall of her breast, and then back to her face. " I've never been so sure of anything in my life"

She wanted to tell him that she didn't feel the same way, that she had no desire for him, but her mouth became dry and words were beyond her. He had come in to her room, and she had been ready to kick him out, if only to save herself from her own actions, but now… now it was too late. She waited too long. Now, she couldn't tell him to leave even if she wanted to. She looked at him then. He was sensual and arousing, his eyes compelling, his whole demeanor dominating her mind, taking her breath with it. She wetted her lips with the end of her tongue in an attempt to cool her passion, and she saw his eyes follow the movement hungrily, his fingertips moving to trace the same path along her lip.

"Angel. Please. I can't do this. I – I"

"Shhh," he touched her cheek, caressed the silky softness there, moved to the delicate line of her chin, slowly moving down to stroke the slender length of her neck. A smile creped it's way onto his lips as he followed the movements of his fingers as it explored her features.

His hand continued to move downward until they lingered on the curve of her breast. He claimed it possessively, and heard her gasp in reaction.

"Angel. Please. Rile – I have a…" She was lost in fervor, her body his to explore and concur. 

"Boyfriend?" his hands trailing carousingly across the tips of her breast. "That you love?" he added. He lifted his head and looked at her with a strange twisted smile, before tenderly, gently, kissing one corner of her mouth, then the other. Her lips opened and parted to taste his, and it sent a current through him that made him tremble with ardor slightly. His mouth was possessive now, his tongue probing deeply, and she welcomed it with no resistance. He sucked gently, nibbling her softness until she felt weak, and feverish. Then his lips descended and traveled to her throat and shoulders. They burned a path that made her gasp, as she flung her head backwards, welcoming whatever onslaught he had next.

She waited and when she felt his lips leave her flesh, her heart dropped. She lifted her head, and saw him looking at her intently. 

"Your reaction to my kisses, my touch, is not one of a woman in love with another man," he stated firmly. "He may love you, but I know for a fact, that you do not love him"

Buffy looked at him and said nothing. What was she to say? He spoke the truth, and she lacked the strength to lie to him.

His hands reached up, to brush a strand of hair from her face, touching the curve of her ear. "I want to kiss you again, and when I do, this time, I won't be able to stop," he told her as warning, his voice serious.

"Kiss me," she whispered, not even recognizing her own voice.

Before her words left her, Angel's mouth was forcibly claiming hers. His tongue outlined her lips, and slowly pried them open and entered her mouth. She let out a small whimpering gasp, as she felt his heat, his strength and his arousal. At that moment, a tiny voice inside her head screamed at her to push him away and run, but it was suddenly deafened by the louder more dominant voice in her head, that told her stay and indulge in his closeness. 

God he felt so good 

Angel took control, twining their tongues together while he explored the sensitive insides of her mouth. He could feel her body tremble as she clung to him. When he released her, he caught her face between his hands and kissed her again with a feverish passion. He buried his hands in the mass of her blond hair, and his desire grew fierce, and uncontrollable as he sought out her breast, and its ripe buds. 

His kisses deepened, as his hands explored, finding their way to her shoulders, moving to slide away the lacy top of her night gown, letting the straps fall down the smooth skin of her arms, exposing her pink-tipped loveliness. Taking a breath and removing his lips from hers, he moved his eyes over her as she stood spellbound naked from the waist up, the nightgown clutching to her hips.

"You're beautiful," he told her, before claiming her lips yet again. This time, the gentleness was gone, only a fierce demand, a need to show them both that this was what they wanted, what they hungered for. His teeth gently biting her upper lip, the pleasure pain sent a fervor of delight through her entire body. She trembled slightly, as he nibbled harder on her lip, before plunging his tongue down her throat, demandingly. 

Her legs gave way beneath her, but she did not fall. Angel swung her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. He rested her on the bed, slowly, their mouths still fused together, tasting her, taking her, feeling the current move from him to her as he kissed her again and again.

While he explored and ravished her upper lips, the inside of her mouth with his tongue, his hands caressed the length of her body. Buffy's breathing became erratic as Angel slightly grazed the sides of her breast with his thumb, and gasped as his lips joined in on the action. She could feel her breast rise and harden with passion. 

He pulled the nightgown lower, shoving it down the length of her legs, until it fell to the floor in a pile. She lay completely naked under him; save her pink-laced underwear that was a matching set to the nightgown she had worn.

Buffy felt as if an electric current ran through her body, as the sensation overwhelmed her. Tiny pinpricks of pleasure sending her mind reeling in a blitz of emotions. She moaned in pleasure, and arched up into him, wanting more and receiving it as he nibbled and sucked, nibbled and sucked. Her head flew back as Angel nibbled and went from one breast to the next, lapping at them with his tongue.

He rose and removed his clothing, removing the remainder of her clothes as well. She watched him in delight, enjoying the sight, absorbing everything about him. His body was like that of a Greek god. Long and lean, with tightly pulled muscles. He stomach was flat and rippled, and lacking any sort of chest hair. His manhood was large and throbbing, and she yearned to have him touching her body. She lifted her self up, grabbed his shoulders and fell back on the bed, taking Angel with her, welcoming his weight upon her. 

To Be Continued…


	9. Unfaithful

Title: Unfaithful  
  
Author: Alicia08  
  
Author's note: BIG sorry for the long duration between chapter 7 and 8. My muse went missing on me. I have a feeling it ran off to stalk and lust over Alexis Denisof, but I'm not too sure. It's still missing by the way. I borrowed a friend's muse for the weekend.  
  
Author's note 2: Um, Tutu... don't try and walk away and pretend you didn't hear me call your name. Now listen Missy, this may be all sorts of hypocritical on my part but I don't care. WHERE IS CHAPTER 4 OF "My Mother's Affair". Huh? Huh? Stop the didly whadle and get the crackalachin!! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Deep hazel eyes hid behind lashes as they watched the man who had so recently left the bed stroll back into the bedroom wearing only a towel, slung low on his hips. He'd just finished taking a shower and was now rubbing his hair dry with another towel, frowning, lost in thought. He swung around, and Buffy feigned sleep. She could hear his footsteps as he approached the bed in which she lay. The bed shifted slightly as his weight rested on it.  
  
A touch to the delicate curve of her cheek, tracing, caressing, fingertips soft to the touch. Goosebumps rising, prickling to life, but she kept her eyes closed and did not stir. She feigned sleep.  
  
She lay on the bed, quiet, silent, his hands framing and caressing every curve of her face. The sensation overwhelmed her and she stirred, let out a small yawn, and turned from him, nestling her head deep into the pillow.  
  
"Buffy", she heard him whisper  
  
She feigned sleep  
  
"Are you awake", he tried again  
  
She feigned sleep. Why? Guilt partly, fear mostly. She slept with this man, this man that pulled at her every being, this man that she yearned for uncontrollably. This man that she lost herself in. This man that made her feel like no other. This man that wasn't Riley.  
  
Her guilt ravished her and a tear made its way, streaming, leisurely down the side of her cheek, dropping without a sound soaking into the pillowcase below. Buffy felt the weight lift from the bed, heard a draw open, then a noise... pencil to paper. Footsteps closer and closer and closer. The feel of soft lips to her cheek, footsteps again, farther and farther until she heard the sound of the door open and close and then silence.  
  
She waited and when she was certain she was alone, she sat up in bed roving her fingers through her uncomely hair. Sighing, she looked to the dresser draw, reached out and picked up the paper that lay there. She read, and sighed again, crumpling it in her hands and throwing it in the waste basket at the foot of the bed.  
  
*****************  
  
Buffy spent the afternoon in her room typing away on her laptop. Willow albeit her disappointment had took off with Oz, leaving her lonesome. A smile spread across her face, remembering the excitement in her friend's voice, at Oz's invitation to join him at a business lunching. It was obvious that her friend was smitten.  
  
She sighed and thoughts of Angel came rushing towards her. Shaking her head to rid herself of thoughts of him, she rose from her chair and started to pace the length of the room. She stopped at the waste basket, looked at it and began to pace again. Who'd of thought that a simple 'Call me' scribbled down on paper with a telephone number affixed would rouse her. Throughout the day, the phone on her night stand haunted her often, calling out her name...  
  
BUUUFFFYY!!  
  
... but she resisted and kept on typing away on her laptop trying to keep herself occupied. She had planned on making a trip to the hospital again to see what information she could get out of the midwife that delivered her, but learning from her previous mistake, she'd called up first and learned that Valrose wouldn't be in today. Buffy had once again prodded the receptionist for an address, but came away empty handed. As she paced, her stomach began to growl, and she realized that she wasn't hungry enough to want to eat again, so instead, decided to go for a quiet stroll around town.  
  
The town to her surprise wasn't any different from certain neighborhoods in New York.  
  
As she wandered around, she discovered, tucked away down a narrow alley, a small bakery. Her stomach still grumbled, but her mind insisted that she was not hungry. She paused to linger for a moment outside. She could see from the window display that the bakery had an assortment of goodies. Licking her lips, she listened to her growling stomach and entered.  
  
************  
  
The smell of newly mown lawns and fresh air mingled with those from the chocolate glazed aroma of the bakery, strong, and sweet, a definite improvement from the hot petrol, fume-laden air of New York City. She took a deep breath, took the last step down from the bakery and began her journey back to the hotel, clutched in her hand a brown bag filled with a mixture of cookies and brownies of all varieties.  
  
The sound of a car horn behind her as she crossed the street made her turn and look over her shoulder startled. She didn't recognize the Ford truck that startled her, but frowned slightly when, it crept her way, finally stopping as it drew level with her. The window slowly made its way down, and Angel's familiar voice called out.  
  
"Want a lift. Tell me where you're going and I can drop you off"  
  
"No thank you," Buffy started walking. She knew her tone had been polite, but she couldn't help feel that her refusal had been a bit curt, and even aggressive, and she felt herself flush guiltily.  
  
Angel's truck pulled up blocking her path. An eyebrow rose, his dark eyes hardening just a fraction as he studied her.  
  
Buffy waited tensely for him to abide by her refusal, and drive off, but instead he said softly. "Buffy. Get in. You can curse me till Kingdom come on the drive to wherever it is you want to go."  
  
She wanted to refuse. Her plan was to refuse, but damn her awareness. She became conscious of the fact that she was being watched, and that made her feel uneasy. This was a small town and people liked to gossip. The last thing she wanted to do was create a scene and become the gossip of the town, linking her romantically with Angel, so she stepped forward and hopped up into the truck.  
  
"How are you," Angel asked, glancing her way.  
  
Buffy felt a stab of resentment at his words. How the hell do you think I am. I slept with a guy I hardly know because I couldn't resist the carnal attraction and pleasure he provoked. I betrayed my boyfriend, and I'm a terrible person for doing so.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Damn him to hell. Why couldn't he leave her alone? Why can't he just be like most guys, and disregard his one night stand. She did, or at least she was in the process of trying. She wanted to forget him, forget that one night of delight and burning passion they had shared had ever happened.  
  
But it did happen she acknowledged shakily, as her eyes were drawn despite herself to the hard length of Angel's thigh as he changed gear and the truck moved on down the road.  
  
He was dressed formerly, in a similar sort of suit he had worn the first time she met him at the house. He'd probably just finished with a client she thought.  
  
Her eyes wandered to his hands resting on the staring wheel, and to her annoyance, remembered the sensation they had caused last night while they caressed her skin. Her heart pumped madly against her chest, and her face flushed, as she felt the intensive response of her body to those memories. She could feel her nipples harden as they brushed against the cool of the fabric to the blouse she wore. There was an ache deep inside her, and she closed her eyes, desperately trying to subdue it.  
  
"Where to?" he asked, his eyes focused on the road  
  
"The Inn," she replied simply, a feeling of mingled anguish and need alien to anything she had previously known, erupting inside her.  
  
The windows had been rolled up, and were tinted. If Angel decided to stop the truck now, and take her in his arms.... Buffy felt a shudder of reaction grip her. It was like being torn apart by conflicting needs. She wanted to escape this hold he had on her. To run away and pretend as if she'd never known him; to find her mother and cuddle up in a secure bubble which excluded the rest of the world, yet at the same time, wanted savagely to reach out and touch him, and even more so, wanted him to touch her back.  
  
The car slowed down, and for a moment she thought he might just put her thoughts into action. She looked at him; her eyes full of want and need, mingled with deep guilt. The glimmer in her eyes dimmed by vulnerability. She heard him clear his throat and then swear beneath it.  
  
"Buffy," His voice was rough and scratchy. He reached out to touch her and she suddenly realized that the truck had only slowed to turn into the Preston Inn's parking lot. Sighing of relief and thanking the 'powers that be', Buffy pushed open the door to the truck and hurriedly clambered out.  
  
"Buffy! We need to talk"  
  
She heard him call her name, but refuse to turn around to acknowledge it. If she did, she was liable to break down. Instead she quickened her pace, needing to reach the safety of the Inn. Her heart was pounding furiously against her chest, but Angel made no attempt to follow her.  
  
She'd manage to calm herself, as she waited at the front desk, the desk clerk looking at her strangely.  
  
"Miss, is there something wrong. Can I help you with anything?" the female clerk asked her.  
  
Flustered, Buffy looked to the clerk, smiled without saying a word and headed straight to the elevator.  
  
Buffy collapsed on her bed once she reached the quiet and calm of her hotel room. Her conscious mind fluctuated with thoughts and questions. Why did she run from Angel like that? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she want him to follow her? Why was she disappointed when he didn't? Why was she tempted to say 'screw it... screw Riley, screw her father, screw everyone' and do what she wanted?  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. The Others

**Title of Chapter**: The Others

**Author's note**: My apologies yet again for the wait. Last we talked, my muse had gone missing on me, but I'm happy to report that it's been found for good. Weird story, but I found it in a very depressed state walking the streets of L.A. No, I'm not lying. Seems, that in its quest to make Alexis Denisoff its love slave, it came to a sad realization that Alexis is madly in love with another. Goes by the name of Alyson. Poor muse. It's been depressed for days now. I tried singing to it, but apparently "I wanna sex you up" isn't appropriate to impede depression. But fret no more. I promise this bitch will be updated monthly until it's done… maybe.

**Author's note 2**: Thanks to everyone who gave feedback, even you too star2717, for I know that "stinky" is a term of endearment. Warms my heart really.

----

**CHAPTER 9**

The sound of the ocean, the scene before her; beautiful clear blue water spread far and wide, the feel of the deep white sand between her toes, the soft wind blowing gingerly through her hair, all made for her fantasy world come to life.

"My love," came a voice from behind. "You take my breath away"

She turned, a smile taking its place front and center on her face "Fabio", a whisper upon her lips

"Yes my love. It's me". With a flick of his long blonde manly locks from his cheek, a curl of the lips and a sparkle in his eyes, he continued. "How I've missed you my darling. How I've longed to be here and now, standing before your splendor. You, you are a goddess"

"Oh Fabio"

He took a hand to her parted lips, pressing his fingers softly against them. "Shsssh, my love. No words are needed". Tracing his fingers from her lips across her cheek, finally coming to a strand of hair that escaped from the pack. With ease, he smoothed it behind her delicate ear and slowly pulled her into an embrace, resting his head upon her crown. "We will find a way to be together"

The embrace continued and a sound… no, music from the heavens enveloped the couple with its slow melody. A song of love, a song for lovers, a song of hope, a song of little sense.

_She means the world to me_

_And I live for her_

_chica tu cres me vida la ternuda_

_She's my destiny I know_

_y alegria amor_

_Forever my love_

_y est sueno_

_And I'll never let her go _

_contigo sera verda_

They parted; a sparkle of a tear adorned just so eloquently on the masculine yet oh so very feminine cheek of Fabio. It lingered, taking in the celestial feel of its owners tender skin, before gradually making its way down the vast width of an angular face, dropping, feeling the loss of the presence of a godlike entity, and becoming one with the sand below

_Dream on... dream away_

_I think I'm gonna have to stay_

_Stay forever_

"You complete me"

"You had me at hello"

"What?"

"Um, nothing.

_I adore... mi amor_

_I adore... mi amor_

"Oh Fabio"

"Oh Valrose! I know I am a prince and you are but just a simple peasant, but damn the kingdom to hell, I'm taking you as my wife. Father will just have to grow accustomed.

A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh Fabio"

"Oh Valrose my dear, I love ding dong"

"What?" Valrose looked up into the deep blue eyes of the one she loved, and watched as his figure became blurry. She rubbed her eyes.

"I said, I love… ding dong"

"Fabio, where are you going?" she asked as his presence flickered in and out before he completely disappeared. "Fabio, come back", she yelled, spinning around trying to find some glimpse of him afar. The oceans waves suddenly faded into nonexistence, the sand between her toes vanished, the wind on her face stopped, and she bolted up in bed to the incessant ring of the doorbell. She screamed inwardly, making her way out of bed, snatching the robe that rested on the chair, putting it on before coming to a halt in front of the door. She opened it, ready to unleash a verbal assault.

"What the heck do you think - ", she stopped mid sentence as she made visual eye contact with the ringer of said doorbell. "Dr. Preston, Sir. I uh…"

"We need to talk", he cut her off and walked in without an invitation. He looked around at her small dwelling, searching out a place to sit. He found one at the dining room table, and gestured for Valrose to join him. Valrose followed tightening the straps of her robe, feeling a bit uncomfortable and worried.

He looked up and saw fear in her eyes. "Rose, for crying out loud. Stop fretting. I'm not here to fire you if that's what you were wondering. I'm here to talk, ask you a few questions and for some favors"

Valrose relaxed knowing that she still had a job. "I, ah…If I can be of any help…"

"Well, I'm hoping you can. Listen, there is a young woman in town. Her name is Buffy Summers. You may not remember this, but you were the midwife at her birth. Jillian Mckay's daughter.

"Oh my"

"Yes, exactly! My favor of you is to give no information out to this girl. I don't care if she begs you, offers you money, cries, you know absolutely nothing. Is that clear?

"But she has a right to know Sir"

"The only right she has is to be ignorant of this whole affair. Is that understood Rose"

"But Sir"

"Rose, do not cross me. I'm no longer asking you for a favor, I'm now telling you that I don't want you talking to this girl. It is extremely important that you keep the truth from her. Now, for the final time, is that understood?

Taking in the potency his eyes beheld, she knew he was serious. Intimidated and fearful, she said "Yes. Completely understood".

With that, the man in her dining room rose from the chair, smiled, and let himself out without another word.

---

Angel stood hovering over his sister, briefcase in hand, as she sat quietly on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. "Dru, I'm leaving for work, but Dawn's gonna be here with you while I'm gone. Cordelia will be stopping by later on ok". He waited for a reply, but when he got none, he sighed and turned to the young girl at the kitchen table shoving a pop tart into her mouth. "Dawn, just make sure she doesn't leave the house"

"Don't worry, I'll be watching her like a hawk" she smiled. "Wouldn't want a repeat of last week." Angel tilted his head and she clarified. "Cordelia told me about it. You must have been worried out of your mind not knowing where she'd wondered off to huh?"

"Yes. Very much. The caregiver…"

"Ms. Mary?"

"Yes. Mary stepped into the bedroom to get something and when she came back out, she found the door open and Dru gone. She was only missing for a good 10 minutes. She came back home on her own. Don't really know where she went and when I ask her, she goes off on another of her ramblings." Angel sighed, glanced at his sister still focused on the television before giving his attention once again to Dawn. "So, what time did your sister say she would be coming by? I'd like to be here before she leaves to thank her personally.

Dawn wrinkled up her nose. "Now Angel, I'm not too familiar with the slang you grown ups use now a days, but when you say 'thank her personally', you wouldn't happen to mean…

"Dawn", Angel bellowed annoyed

"I'm just saying, that if you guys plan on getting freaky, I'd rather not be here for that is all"

"Dawn, your sister and I are just friends and that's all ok" Angel said heaving a sigh

"Huh huh"

"Dawn!"

"Ok, Ok. Sheesh." Dawn exclaimed raising her hands in surrender. "I guess you've moved on to someone a bit less brunette and a lot more blonde then" she raised her brow, her eyes fixed on Angel waiting for a reaction.

"What?" Angel said caught off guard

"Buffy. That is her name right?" Dawn replied, mischief creeping into the corner of her lips, smiling deeply.

Resting his briefcase on the kitchen counter, to straighten his tie, he looked at Dawn with curiosity. "How do you know about her?"

"People talk Angel", she said. Angel gave her a look and she elaborated. "Ok, so here's the breakdown. Ms. Patty, Dana's mother, told Dana she saw you and some blonde gal, on Merrick Street the other day. Said the two of you looked friendly if you know what I mean. And well, Dana told Veronica, and Veronica told Coral and Coral told me. But see, Coral also talked to Courtney, whose sister is Eve and Eve told Courtney that she saw you and this same blonde gal, dancing very intimately at the Bronze on Wednesday. Now, I'm not the kind to pay attention to gossip, except I do, but that's beside the point. The point is, Cordy and I came by last Wednesday night to check in on Dru, and Ms. Mary told us you had called her to see if she could stay extra shifts throughout the night cause you wouldn't be back until early the next morning. I'm a young girl Angel and my kind tend to have very imaginative imaginations", she finished gleaming.

"Dawn", Angel said in warning

"What?" she drawled getting up from the table, to stand in front of Angel. "You're like a brother to me and I would just like to know where my brother figure was on Wednesday night is all. All night in fact. I worry you know."

"More like nosey", Angel said, side stepping Dawn, snatching up his briefcase and headed for the door. "I'll be back before 5"

---

Rupert looked at his watch. "Spike" he said matter-a-factly, "where's your father? It's not like him to be late".

Flipping through the recent issue of Astonishing X-men comic book, the blonde one replied without visual acknowledgement of the other occupant of the office. "He had to take care of something. Now before you go asking what. I dunno. He didn't tell me"

Shrugging, Rupert grunted. "So, where's Angel then?"

"Still engrossed in the world of his comics, Spike said "Meeting with Trenton's lawyers. Seems the bastard was really gunning to go to court, so Peaches is there now with the lawyers working out some sort of settlement."

Shrugging, Rupert grunted. "Ah, I see". He removed his glasses from his face, snatched up the handkerchief from his left pant pocket, and proceeded to clean his lenses. He opened his mouth to ask yet another question, but closed it again when William Preston Sr. entered the office looking a bit flushed.

"Is everything ok William", Rupert asked concerned.

"Wha? Oh, of course. Everything is fine Rup. Sorry I'm late. Hand to stop off at the ah… Courtney McAllister's kid had an abnormally high fever, so I just went in to check on him."

"Oh, how dreadful. Is it anything serious?"

"Nothing serious. Told Courtney to come in later today and I would write up a prescription for some anti-bodies. A day or two, Tom is sure to feel better"

Putting his glasses back on his face, Rupert Giles walked towards the door. "Good. Good. Well, I've got some paper work to rifle through, so if you need me, I'll be in my office".

Distracted, William waved him away with little notice. "Yes, speak with you later then". He looked at his son. "William" he said but got no response. Willia… Spike for gods sake"

"Bloody hell. Why you yelling my name", Spike finally responded, putting down his reading material. "I'm not bleedin' deaf you know".

"Come here"

Spike walked over to where his father stood and took a seat in the closest chair. "What?"

"You and Buffy seemed to be friendly enough the other day at dinner."

"She digs me. I don't think she can help it. Look at me", Spike finished smugly

William shoveled his way over to his son and came at a halt directly in front of Spike. He stooped, his hands resting on either side of the armrest of the chair Spike sat. "Try and help her help it". With a harden tense look plastered on his face, he went on. "I want that girl out of this town, so take your charm and appeal and impart it on someone else".

To Be Continued…


	11. ShowDown

**Title of Chapter**: Showdown

**Author's Note**: As promised, a monthly update.

**Note 2**: HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!! Make sure you keep those New Year resolutions. Conviction is the key. Take me for example, my resolutions are as follows:

Get Usher to ask for my hand in marriage

If that fails, get Alexis Denisof to propose to me, or ya know, I can do the proposing. It's the double 0's and all.

Go to the gym (this coincides with the two above). Need to look my best when the marriage proposal happens.

Refrain from Spike hate, grant it, I doubt, for me at least, that that will ever happen, but hey, it's the New Year and I'll try.

And last but not least, be the first in line to buy ticket to see "Serenity", then returned 10 more times to see the movie again.

**Note 3**: Thanks to all that have reviewed. Queenie, you should know by now. Spike is a delude-er. In fact, he's deluded altogether. (Crap! See, there goes my new years resolution number 4. Oh well, can't keep em' all I say. )

Psst! Go Read the "Cheekiad". Important message there for all. It will save your life and the lives and peace of mind of millions of others.

-----

**Chapter 10**

Getting up, his father standing upright once again as to remove himself from his sons ascend, Spike looked at his father with curiosity. "When do you care about who I snuggle up to?" asked he.

Leaning his backside comfortably on the edge of the desk, William Preston crossed his arms about his chest and looked directly into the eyes of his son. "Don't question me. Just do as I say", resoluteness soaking into each syllable of his words.

With an arch of the eyebrow, the scar above his eye slightly becoming invisible by the angle of his expression, Spike crossed his arms, a reflection of the man who raised him, and responded with as much resolve in his voice as he could muster. "No problem, but not before you tell me why"

"It's complicated," William simply said, removing his weight from the desk, to walk over to where Spike stood. "Not to mention, none of your business. I'm telling you to stay away from Buffy Summers. I fail to see the difficulty in that. I tell you something and you do it," he finished with a fierce headstrong tone, one that would make the knees of the most competitive of men quiver. Spike knew this tone and he knew it well.

Spike looked at his father hard. Events of the past running in his head. His father had spoken to him with that edge to his voice and that serration peaking through the back of his orbs on only a few occasions. One in particular, ramming its way into Spike's thoughts. He was 15 years old, wild beyond comprehension. Never went to classes, hung out with the wrong crowd, a rebel without a cause, or so he would boast. His father had been furious; tried every persuasive technique he knew to get his son to change his ways. Failing to force reason upon Spike, he sat him down, looked at him the way he was looking at him now, spoke in the tone he was speaking now, slapped him at his audacity to talk back disrespecting-ly, and told him that he was being shipped off to England. "Boarding school will do you some good". With that, he had walked away, leaving his assistants to deal with the aftermath. The next time Spike would talk to his father was 3 years later when he returned home, complete with a new outlook on life, an accent and a vocabulary that was eccentric enough that it fitted his personality perfectly.

Standing there, Spike slowly came out of his reverie. "Yeah. I get it. I'll stay away from blondie", he said, all defensiveness lacking in his tone and walked out of the office.

Sighing, William watched Spike's retreating form, then turned, walked over to his desk, picked up the phone and dialed a number. He waited impatiently as it rang and when a female voice picked up on the other end, he didn't wait for a greeting and just jumped in. "Hank Summers please"

--

Hank Summers sat in his office, a ton of paperwork piled in stacks on his desk. He looked up and smiled at his secretary standing only a few feet away, a smile as bright as his own etched on her face as well. She stood, a fitted skirt clinging to the curve of her hips, her blue laced blouse tucked into the skirt; 2 buttons from the top undone, revealing a hint of cleavage, her fingers curling a strand of her blonde hair.

"Mr. Summers, a Mr. Preston is on the line for you", she told her boss in what could only be described as seductively.

Seductively was not a word or action Hank Summers minded one bit when it came to females, attractive ones like Darla to boot. He welcomed her every advance with merriment and flirted back ever so subtly.

"Thank you Darla", he said picking up the phone and watched intently as she turned from him and walked out of his office, her hip swaying from side to side by design. His focus on matters at hand returned with the disappearance of his secretary's form out of view. With the phone to his ear he spoke. "Hank, so nice of you to finally get back to me", he said, a hint of sarcasm and disdained mingling as one.

He listened, picked the nearest folder off the top of the nearest stack on his desk, opened it and proceeded to scribble information down. "Yes, I'm listening, go on"

He continued to listen, filed through the remaining papers in the folder opened on his desk, closed it, pushed it aside and removed yet another folder from the nearest pile, opened it and filed through it. He went through 4 or 5 folders before he spoke into the phone once more.

"So I can expect her home sometime soon then," Hank Summers said

He listened

"Uh huh. And you think that will work?"

He listened

"So she has no clue then?"

"Good. Splendid actually. My day could do with a bit of good news I'd say," Hank sighed, relief evident in his slouch. "So, William, tell me, how is that son of yours…"

The two men exchanged pleasantries over the phone for a few minutes after, before the conversation was ended. Hanging up the phone, Hank paged his secretary and a second later, there she stood in his office, eying him with want. "Do me a favor and cancel all my meetings for today and tomorrow".

--

Buffy Summers stood at the entrance to the infant ward in Preston Hospital. She had woken up that morning with resolve to finish out the task she came to this town to do and then leave as soon as possible. Get as far away from Angel as she could manage. The day before on the car ride he'd offer her back to the hotel, she came to a shocking realization. She was falling for Angel hard. Hard and fast. Though if Buffy was completely honest with herself, she'd fully confess to have already fallen for Angel. She was his long before she realized it.

Sighing, Buffy took a deep breath and pushed open the swinging doors. She headed over to the front desk, smiled at the receptionist there and said "Hi, um, I was wondering if Valrose Dallen was around", she finished a bit shaky.

The young woman, around the same age as Buffy herself, returned the smile and said "Yes, she just came in".

Exhilaration slowly crept throughout her entire body making her tingle with nervous energy. "Oh wow, that's great. Do you think I can talk with her? I just need to ask her a few questions", Buffy told the woman behind the desk.

"Sure, can you just hold on one second while I go in the back and get her", the receptionist told Buffy before disappearing behind another pair of swinging doors.

Buffy waited, fiddling with the sleeves of her shirt, looking about taking in her surroundings. She glanced to the swinging doors she came though moments earlier and her eyes caught a glimpse of bleach blonde through the glass of the doors. 'Spike' she thought and trotted over to the door, pushed it open and called out his name.

He turned around, surprised to see her. "Buff… what are you doing here?" he asked a bit taken back.

"Nothing, just came to speak to a friend", she lied. "What are you doing here", she returned.

"If I said I was sick, could I count on you to…", his words faded and his demeanor suddenly changed. "Listen, I'm in a real hurry, so I'm gonna head out", he rattled off, never answering her question and walked away.

She stood in his mist, and watched his form disappear from sight, perplexed at the recent and very out of character, for Spike at least, exchange. No come on, no rude remarks, no arrogant disposition. Something was up and though she was curious to find out what it was, she dismissed it all together and re-entered the infant ward.

As if in perfect sequence, just as Buffy returned to the front desk, two women emerged from the swinging doors. One she had already met and a new person, one she concluded having to be Valrose. Valrose was older in age, quite so. A bit plump… all over, dark brown hair, cut short that made her face seem less rounded, reached the same height as Buffy and had a warm smile.

Buffy met the two women half way, extended her hand in shake and introduced herself. At the reveal of her name, Valrose blanched and her face whitened a few shades. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Buffy asked confused.

Valrose regained her composure, and forced a smile upon her face. "No, um… I ate something earlier that didn't sit well", she offered in explanation. The young receptionist left them and returned to the front desk. Valrose smiled awkwardly and waited for Buffy to say something.

Introducing herself yet again, Buffy went on. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. See, I think you might have been the midwife at my birth and I was just wondering if you had any recollection of my mother's name possibly or anything at all you could tell me about my birth", Buffy finished, delving into the insides of her purse and emerging with the slightly crumpled adoption papers in her hand. Pushing the piece of paper into Valrose's hand, she talked on. "That's my adoption papers". Pointing to a specific area on the paper, she continued again. "See, right there… that's your name… Dallen, Valrose. See, and underneath, the lawyers name that took care of my adoption. It's kinda faded and hard to read so I can't really decipher the name, but I was hoping you might know who he is". She pointed to another area on the adoption paper again and recommenced. "And on top, you'll see the town where I was born, which is this town and…"

"Buffy is it", Valrose interrupted suddenly. "I would really like to help you out. You seem like a nice young girl, but I think you have me confused with someone else. I only became a midwife recently, so it's impossible for me to have delivered you. I'm really sorry"

Buffy's face fell and she looked at Valrose, uncertainty sprinkled on her features. Valrose looked at Buffy with sadden eyes and wanted desperately to tell her everything she knew, if only because it was the right thing to do, but she needed her job. Didn't want to anger her boss in the least, so if lying was what she needed to do, then lying was what she would do. "I'm really sorry. I really do wish I could have helped", Valrose told Buffy, before turning on her heals and heading back towards the swinging doors.

Remembering something suddenly, Buffy ran and tapped Valrose on the shoulder before she escaped her view. Valrose turned to see the petite blonde, hand at her hip ready for a face off. "You said you just recently became a midwife, but that can't be. You delivered Tara, who happens to be my age, so either you have really, really, really bad memory, is suffering from Alzheimer's, or you're basically lying to my face."

"Wha…"

"Now before you invent another lie and stand there and lie to me yet again," Buffy interjected, "let me just say this. I don't really care why you feel that you need to keep what you know from me, but you see, I came here with a friend in hopes of finding you, finding out any bit of information I can on who my parents-- biological parents are. I've had to lie to my father, my boyfriend, deceive them so utterly because this… what I'm here for, is worth all that", Buffy spat, her voice raised to a level she was completely unaware of, the receptionist now taking notice, looking at the two inquisitively, a few other nurses peeking their heads out of doors looking on as well.

Buffy's emotions spiraled on the brink of unruly. She was screaming now, a trail of tears making their way down her cheek. "My boyfriend may never talk to me ever again for things I've done since I've come to this damn town, and my father feels as if I've betrayed him by coming here… and you're telling me that I went and did all that for NOTHING? I've ruined those relationships, precious relationships for NOTHING? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Is it Valrose?" she finished emotionally exhausted and drained physically.

Valrose looked at the tiny blonde in complete disarray, then raised her head slightly, looked around, completely embarrassed as she noticed her friends and acquaintances all looking at her scandalized and hoping to get an explanation. Focusing on Buffy once more, she put a hand to her back and proceeded to usher her out of the infant ward altogether and away from the watchful eyes of so many.

Feeling the sudden contact of another, Buffy swirled, swinging her hand to swat away the hand that rested on her back. "I can find my way out thank you', she growled, and continued to walk in the direction she was just recently being ushered.

Valrose followed and when the two were in the lobby, she made a desperate plea for forgiveness. "Buffy, I'm sorry. I really am. I want to help you, more than you know, but I can't"

Buffy swung around. "What do you mean you can't?" anger replacing her emotional exhaustion. "There are a lot of things people can't do… live forever, fly, eat 20 beef tacos and then not have to shit afterwards, but last I remember, telling the truth wasn't one of them. That is something people can do, and in fact, when in doubt, should do. Grant it, I'm not the best example of this technique, but logical thinking isn't a friend of mine at the moment and I don't really give a damn. All I care about right now, is you telling me what I want to know", Buffy concluded, her arms folded at her chest and then added "So, what's it gonna be"?

To be continued…

_**You'll have a new chapter before January is out.**_


	12. Can't Be Perfect

**Title of Chapter**: Can't be Perfect

**Author's note**: Ok, so sue me. It's several weeks into February, but see, I um… had this thing and err… I ah… um… yeah, moving on.

**Author's note part deux:** I've been watching way too much VH1 'I love the 90's' of late, so my apologies. Anywhos, see the title of the chapter above? Well, just for an FYI, if any were interested, though I doubt, but whatever… the title comes from this song that I'm currently listening to on the radio. Don't judge me my 'hood' friends, but the station I'm listening to now is z100. I don't know how it wound up there, but there it found itself. It's going back to hot97 in a bit, so be patient. Anyhows, this song is alternative-ish. Damn if I know the title or the name of the band, but I'm presently bopping my noggin to its groovacious beat. Oh, here comes the chorus-

"_We lost it all, nothing last forever, I'm sorry I can't be perfect. __Now it's just too late and we can't go back, I'm sorry, I can't be perfect_"

sniff Kinda makes ya want to tear up don't it? Hey, if any of you know of the title or the band, holla at a sista and let her know won't you

-

"So what's it gonna be?" Buffy repeated arms still folded at her chest.

It seemed as if time crept by in those few seconds to Buffy as she stood there waiting for the woman in front of her to speak. To say the words that would fill her with joy or break her heart completely.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry I lied to you before, but you don't understand. There are people in this town that don't want you to know, people who can make my life not so good and I for one don't want to upset these people, and if that bothers you, then I'm sorry, but I have a family of my own to think about."

Buffy eyes widen in shock. 'People in town' she thought confused. "What do you mean people in this town don't want me to know? Why would anyone care about me finding out who my parents are? That's really making the kinda sense that doesn't."

"You know, just pretend none of that came out of my mouth", Valrose said, before turning around to walk away

Grabbing onto her arm, Buffy impeded the midwife's escape. "Where do you think you're going? You can't just drop something like that on me, then walk away. An explanation would be really good right about now"

Annoyance overtook any sympathy Valrose previously had towards the blonde. "There is no explanation. I'm ending this conversation, so do me a favor and get your hands off me, so I can return to work", she spitted out as politely as she could.

Buffy removed her hand quickly "I'm sorry", she apologized. "I'm just… I just want to know what's going on. From what little information I have, and I'm rolling my eyes saying this right now cause it's so 'Lifetime movie of the week – esque' but for whatever reason, people in this town are conspiring against me", she said pausing. "Wow, forget Lifetime, that sounded straight from the pages of a Danielle Steel novel, grant it, most of her books end up as a movie on Lifetime, but I'm just saying".

A tiny smile crept its way onto Valrose's face.

Buffy took notice and tried once again to probe for more information. "It's just that all my life basically, I've dreamt about finding my real parents. Seeing the person who gave birth to me. Knowing who she is. You know, I've just been really curious about the little things. Does she have my color eyes, my same color hair tone, my smile, my laugh even. Small stuff like that". Buffy took a deep inhale, looked at Valrose with intense and continued. "And I understand if you're worried about telling me who my mother is in fear of it getting back to whomever, but you can trust me. I won't say a word", she went on, performing the 'scout honors' gesture. "Just a name is all I'm asking for. That's it, nothing else"

Valrose thought for a minute. "God Buffy, I do really want to help you, but I just can't'. I'm really very sorry", she said, turning and walking away leaving Buffy behind in the lobby, unbeknownst to her, Angel watching on from the doorway he had so recently entered. Her hand flew to her face and tears began to fall as she stood there, crying silently. A hand touched her shoulder, gently turned her around, and took her in an embrace in which she freely welcomed. She rested her head into the broad shoulders that comforted her and continued to cry. "Shhh, it's ok", she heard the voice of whose silk shirt her tears and to her embarrassment, nostril juices were soaking up. Angel laid a kiss upon her head and continued to comfort her, and then suddenly she became very aware of his voice, realizing who he was and quickly after, became very mindful of his closeness.

Pushing away from him, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her shirt, Buffy looked up, and as if on queue, she saw Angel and the way he looked at her then, the intensity, the caring, the worry that seeped through his eyes, made Buffy want to wrap herself back into his embrace and take comfort there. Instead, she said "Angel, what are you doing here?"

Angel hid his hurt well. Did she really dislike him that much, even in her obvious pain, to be so quick to get as far away from him as she could? Was she that repulsed by that night they shared, that she couldn't stand the sight of him? When he had left her hotel room that day, he'd left a note, telling her to call, but she never did. He'd seen her walking along Merrick Street, offered her a ride home and it took him some convincing to get her to accede. He'd thought about a myriad of explanations for Buffy's behavior towards him, but none of them ever put his mind at ease. "I work here".

"Yeah, of course. I forgot", she said looking everywhere else except at him. Keeping up this same routine, she went on. "Um, I have to get going, so…"

"Wait", he grabbed onto her arm. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a really long day, one that I would really like to forget, so I'm not up to really talking about it ok"

Angel watched as Buffy walked away and disappeared out the exit doors of the hospital. He stood there for a bit contemplating, then began to walk. He slowed when he got to a pair of swinging doors, pushed them open and entered.

"Angel" came a feminine voice behind the front desk. "What brings you to my neck of the woods", she asked, eyeing him as if he were dinner, or brunch, taking into account the time of day.

"Hey Britney. Ah, is Rose busy"?

"Why?" She lowered her voice. "You here about that little incident earlier?" she asked intrusively.

"No", Angel responded a bit annoyed but didn't show. "I just need to speak to Rose for a bit. Can you get her please"?

Britney turned her tiny form around and walked teasingly away. A minute later, she returned with Rose in toe. Angel gestured for Rose to follow him over to a private corner.

"Is something wrong with Dru?" she asked worried. Rose had been the one to deliver Dru, and when her mother died a few years after, she had quickly jumped into the role of surrogate mother, so when she saw Angel standing there, panic took over, which led to her initial question. Her mind was quickly put to ease with Angel's response.

"No, no, Dru is fine", he said. "She's home with Dawn. I wanted to talk to you about what took place out in the lobby a few minutes ago, with Buffy".

It seemed as if time dragged interminably by, and she quickly searched her brain for an explanation as far away from the truth as she could come up with on such short notice. She hated having to lie to Angel, but did she really have a choice? "What do you mean?" she spilled out stalling some.

Angel has known Rose basically all of his life and he could tell quite simply when she was trying to keep something from him. He remembered one particular day he had come home from school earlier than normal. That particular day now etched deep in his memories. He knew something was wrong, asked her what it was, but she pretended not to know what he was talking about. It wasn't until the next day that he was told about his mother's death.

"Rose", he stressed

"Angel really. Why do you want to know"?

"Because I need to know"

"I would like to tell you, but I can't, so let's drop it ok"

"Rose please. Just tell me. This girl Buffy. She's important to me and for me to get closer to her and help her out, I need to know, so please tell me", he finished off.

"Angel, tell me you aren't involved with this gal. Believe me when I tell you this, but that's not a good idea".

"Why?" Angel asked confused. "What are you not telling me"?

"Angel please. Just listen to me and just take my advice. Don't get involved with that girl"

"It's too late for that. I'm already involved. I care for her and if you really want me to take your advice, you're going to have to trust me and tell me what you know".

Valrose stood there for quite some time. Her heart began to beat rapidly and her thoughts went into a state of fluctuation. She weighed the options. The pros to telling him the truth, all of it infact. Then she weighed the cons. They were pretty equally matched until you included the aftermath and devastation if Buffy and Angel did indeed get together romantically. With that last thought in mind, she came to a conclusion. "Can we go some place private"?

"Angel raised his head to look about the infant ward and noticed several eyes fixated on where he stood with Valrose. Redirecting his attention to Valrose, he led her out of the infant ward, and toward the elevators. They entered and the ride to the 15th floor was made in complete silence. Once in his office, he closed the door and turned to her. "So…"

"Now, I'm only telling you all this because I love you like a son and I don't want you to get hurt", she paused. "Buffy came to me today… she came to this town actually for a purpose. She's looking for her biological parents."

"What…" Angel said dazed "I don't understand. She never mentioned any of this to me"

"Maybe she didn't want you to know. I have no idea how that girl mind works, but that's the reason she's here."

It took him a while to take that in. "Ok, so she's looking for her birth parents. What does that have to do with your adamant pleas for me to refrain from engaging romantically with her?"

"She could be using you Angel. Maybe to get what she wants. Get close to me and get the answers she's been looking for". Valrose knew all that to be a complete fallacy, but it didn't hurt to try. Maybe she didn't have to tell him the truth after all, and still persuade him to stay away from Buffy at the same time.

"What? Rose, that makes absolutely no sense. First off, Buffy knows nothing of our relationship. And secondly, she wouldn't do that. She's not that type of girl".

"Angel sweetie. How would you know what kind of girl she is? How long have you known her? A few days? That's not enough time to get to know anyone."

"It's enough time for me. She's not using me."

Sighing, Valrose gave up the charade and thought it time to come clean. "Fine, she's not using you, but you can't continue any romantic relationship you may or may not have with her."

"Why"?

"Because…" She began to pace. "Because I know who her mother is. Buffy's mother is Jillian McKay. Now that name may or may not sound familiar to you. Lord knows how many arguments just the mention of that name created between your mother and father.

Angel watched her as she paced, not knowing if he wanted her to continue. In his head, he could tell where this was all going, but he was hoping against all odds that he was wrong. Praying to God that he was wrong.

Valrose stopped pacing and turned to look at Angel. "I promised your mother I would never tell you this, but I really don't have any choice right now do I?" She took a deep breath. "Angel, your father and Buffy's mother had an affair"

"No, No, No", Angel repeated over and over again. "That's not true. You're lying. My father would never… I… It's not true. It can't be true". Angel stood there, his head in his hands. So many years, he'd thought his parents were the perfect husband and wife and now to find out that it was all a lie was a heavy weight to hold. His thoughts suddenly turned it' attention to something far more disturbing. "Oh My God", he breathed out barely audible. "What exactly are you trying to tell me Rose"?

_To be Continued…_


	13. Conversations

**Title of Chapter**: Conversations

**Author's Notes**: Thanks to all those who've reviewed. Gracias. **mystjade**, I would give you more Willow/Oz action, but I don't particularly write them well, specifically Oz, hence they are far and in between. **rIcHgRl** thanks for quelling my wonderings in regards to 'Simple Plan'. Preciate it. **C'est Magnifique**, not even close, or maybe close enough. Need to keep you on the edge and all. Hee hee! **ChampionOfLight**, glad you enjoyed the A/N's. I was wasted during a few of them. **Regan**, **Buff buff** and all you other 'update soon' individuals. Here ya go. Another chapter, sooner than originally planned.

**Author's Note 2**: This lil diddy of a fic should be wrappin up in 1 or 2 more chapters. Promise!

* * *

"What exactly are you trying to tell me Rose?" 

Endlessly time passed by it seemed, but she had to tell him… or did she? It wasn't too late. She could easily change her story around, or just leave. Turn around and walk out of the room. She suddenly became obsessed by the fear that Angel would read the truth in her face and stop her from leaving with a barrage of questions she would never be able to answer. But the questions swirled in her mind like dry leaves in an autumn wind. "I don't know exactly what I'm telling you myself. All I know is that your mother and Jillian McKay had an affair and that in itself leaves to a profusion of assumptions".

A weighty silence fell between the two. Head held low, Angel's brow creased in contemplation. He began to go over everything in his head. His childhood. His parents' behavior around him and his sister. Was it all a false pretense, created by the two, his mother and father to show the world, to convince themselves that they had a great marriage? Were his happy memories just really all a lie? He searched his brain, dug far deep into his memories for any indication to correlate with what he knew now. Sensing the intent gaze that laid on him for the past few seconds, he raised his head to meet the caring eyes of Valrose. "Stay here", he rounded off, finally breaking his brooding silence, rushing by her and out the door, closing it on his way out.

Hurried feet took him down the long hallway, around the corner and to the elevator, carried him in, led him out two floors down and placed him at the threshold of a closed door. Not bothering to knock, he grabbed the doorknob and pushed it open, walking in, a fierce determination etched into his features. "Buffy's parents… her real parents; who are they?" he demanded, not caring that his tone was both hard and severe and not one to be used with the person sitting calmly at a desk directly in front of him.

"Angel, nice of you to drop by", William Preston returned, disregarding Angel's question all together, raising from his chair and making his way around the oak wood desk he had specifically shipped in from Germany, to stand by the side of the younger occupant. "I was just discussing your whereabouts with a colleague. Seems that your dealings with the Trenton case has garnered you some very high praise and a few admirers", he paused for a bit to take in the severity of the creases adorned on Angel's forehead, then went on feigning clueless-ness to what might be troubling the young lawyer. "Work related of course", he finished with a lazy grin.

"Mr. Preston", Angel began, his jaw tightening, turning around to keep a visual on his employer as he pulled open the cabinet door to the small bar, grabbed a bottle of chardonnay and poured himself a drink. "Did you hear what I asked you"?

Taking a sip from the glass in his hand, William turned to regard Angel. "Yes, I believe I did hear your question. Had something to do with Buffy's parents I recall… correct?"

"Yes it did"

"Ah, I see," William murmured, his voice leveled giving no indication of his meaning. "So, you're curious as to whom gave birth to this young woman who've and I'm assuming here, that you've only met once at my house if I recall", he finished, his intrusive gaze dragging to the left to lay upon feminine hands curling the edge of the door frame to his office.

Seconds followed, and Angel turned to the sudden creak of a door to see Valrose entering, her eyes darting from one man to the next, unsure now, if coming down to this office was what she should have done. It however was too late for second guesses.

"I'm sorry to barge in," she started, her gaze falling on Angel. "I know you asked me to stay downstairs but…" she faltered and her eyes inevitably made its way back to Mr. Preston. "I'm really sorry. I had to tell him. I… he and Buffy…"

"It's ok Rose," William interrupted, his hand raised to quiet her words. "Can you give Angel and I some private please. You can go back down to work".

Valrose took in those words, back stepping out the door she so recently entered, giving Angel a last fleeting look of sympathy and a plea for forgiveness, before extending a hand to take the doorknob in her palm and pulling it closed. Standing outside the door, she lowered her head in reflection of the past 2 hours and hoped Buffy would extend a hand of forgiveness as well.

* * *

"Willow, hey. What are you doing here? I thought you had a breakfast thing with Oz"? 

"I did, but I've been thinking that of all the time we've been here, you and I haven't really spent that much time together and I felt guilty. I'm your best friend, and I really haven't been there for you, especially during a time like this. I don't even know how things are going," the red head finished with a look Buffy had to smile at.

"Well that's good, cause I really need you right now," Buffy muttered, trying her best to hold back tears, stepping up to her friend and throwing herself intoher best friend'sarms. Dried eyes became a waterfall, and Buffy held Willow closer taking comfort in the embrace.

Willow tightened her hold on Buffy, mentally battering herself for her lack of awareness of what Buffy had been going through these past few days. She'd been so caught up with Oz, that her best friend 'something is wrong' meter was malfunctioning. This morning, she'd gone up to Buffy's room to check up on her, see what was the what, and when no sign of her was present, Willow had decided to call Oz, reschedule to breakfast, headed downstairs where she sat in the lobby for the past few hours waiting for Buffy to show up.

"What happened"? Willow finally verbalized, breaking the embrace to take Buffy's tear stained face in her hand.

"Nothing," Buffy choked out. "That's the problem". "No one is willing to help me, no one seems to know anything and the one person that I thought could help me, refuses to".

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean… remember that midwife I've been trying to get a hold of for the past few days. Well, I finally got to talk to her face to face, and she refuses to tell me what she knows, and I know she knows something, but she just won't tell me". Shaking her head to heave off her annoyance, Buffy fixed her eyes on Willow. "This is just so frustrating. To be so close to having these questions, that you've had since you can remember, answered, yet coming up short. And to make matters worse", Buffy continued lifting her hand in aggravation, only to fall back into the couch that sat at a corner of the lobby, "is that Angel managed to show up at the hospital, and there I was, a complete wreck, and I treated him awful and I didn't even mean to and after all that's gone between us, he must think I hate him, which of course I don't, but…"

"I'm sorry, but can you go back a few words and start from there," Willow interrupted.

"What?" Buffy raised her head to gage Willow's question

"All that's gone between the two of you? I'm pretty sure I was present most of the time you're encounters happened and it wasn't an 'all that's gone' sorta deal, unless you've neglected to do some serious sharing, by the way, which is stated in the rule book of 'best friends' to share every and all details that takes place between said best friend and hot guy best friend might or might not have the hots for".

"Oh, so you have that rule book too huh? Did you by chance read the passage where it states that said best friend should make the effort to inquire some?"

Willow raised her hand to consent to defeat. "Ok, fine, I give, and I'm really sorry. Beyond sorry even, but I'm here now and I'm inquiring so spill"

With the trail of tears still evident on her face, Buffy laughed. "Well, I guess I should start off with the big thing. Ah… Angel and I…"

"No way. Really. That's… Wow! When?"

"That night you asked me to go to the Bronze with you and Oz and I said no".

"Wow"

"Yeah, I know"

"So…"

"I kinda got freaked out by the whole thing. I do technically have a boyfriend and as technical as it can get, I cheated on him with Angel."

Flopping down next to Buffy on the couch, Willow put an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, that technical stuff kinda stinks sometimes doesn't' it".

"Beyond the telling of it"

Relaxing into the contours of the sofa, Willow sighed as her eyes took in the solemn expression on her best friends face. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, ready to abide by whatever came out of Buffy's mouth.

Eyes slipping closed, Buffy mulled over those words. 'What to do now' indeed. She had no desire to meet up with Valrose again. Their conversation earlier that day was far more trying than Buffy had imagined it would be. To be honest, it took quite a lot out of her and she lacked the want to repeat it. Features grim, Buffy came to the conclusion that perhaps her father had been right all along. Her quest to find out the actualities of her heritage was simply imprudent especially when both he and Joyce had provided for her so well. With that final assessment, she sat still, eyes closed, waiting for that great weight to modify its unremitting dwellings upon her slender shoulders. She sat and waited. Nothing happened. The weight still remained. That need to know still lingered. The want was there. The desire stayed gingerly resting on her shoulder, front and center. Sighing softly, she came to another conclusion. Her father may have been right, but that didn't change the fact regardless, it was something she had to do. Something she needed to know, if only just for her own knowledge and contentment. And trying was contentment enough for her. If anything, when she looks back to this time, when the questions of her heritage swirl in her head, she can quell them with the verity that she tried. With those last words speckled in her thoughts, she slowly lifted her lids as heavy as they were and opened her eyes.

"I think it's time for us to go home".

* * *

Eyes narrowing, William gawped in Angel's direction. "So what exactly did Rose tell you?" he asked, slowly and deliberately turning his back to Angel to take in the view outside the window. 

Jaws tightening, Angel took steps, until he found himself by William's side. He turned, his gaze landing upon the man he came to admire quite a bit over time, despite his hardnosed reputation, which if Angel was honest with himself, was earned. "She told me Buffy's real reason for being here. She also told me that my father and Buffy's mother were together at one point in time," he released with a heavy sigh and figured if he wanted answers from William, his best chance was to be forthright. "And since Buffy and I have been…", he paused, thinking of the best possible wording to follow "…together as well", he settled with, "you can see why I'm very adamant about knowing the answer to the question I'm going to ask once again". "Who are Buffy's parents"?

A thick silence enveloped the room, the sound of the leaves from the trees flapping in the wind outside the window, the only sound to be heard. For an endless moment, Angel's question hung in the dry air waiting for someone to show it attention. Finally, though suddenly, that silence was broken. "Your father was faithful, extremely and utterly faithful and loved your mother dearly. I don't want you to ever doubt that", William finished, turning his gaze on Angel. "And I know what Rose told you and she believes what she knows to be the truth. After all, your mother herself revealed this all to her I'm sure". A soft laugh, hardly audible to the inattentive ears, escaped his lips. "I however did try to explain the reasons behind their friendship, and let it be known, a friendship is all it was, to your mother, but she was hard headed as ever and refused to believe me, not that I blame her of course. I wasn't the trustworthiest of people, in your mother's eyes.

Angel took this all in, waiting a few seconds before he spoke. "I don't understand", he said simply.

"Of course you wouldn't", William returned, taking this moment to gently lay a hand on Angel's shoulder. "And to be truthful, you don't need to understand. This is something that was between your mother, father and I and it's going to stay that way, but for your own fulfillment, I'll tell you this. Your father and Buffy's mother were simply friends. Nothing romantic in nature happened between them, which obviously leads to the answer to your question. With that, I must say that whatever relationship you and Buffy have regardless of what I just told you, I'd really think twice about taking it any further".

Relief washed over Angel. Buffy and he were not related and his father never cheated on his mother. But even before he could take any comfort in those revelations, there he was confronted with something else.

"Why"?

"Because", William began before the ringing of the phone cut him off. Sighing once, he walked over to his desk and retrieved the phone and put the receiver to his ear. "Hello", he answered. The aggravation building, William gritted his teeth and listened to the person on the other end as his gaze brushed over to the dark haired lawyer, who was trying his best to feign aloofness, but failing miserably. Angel observed the exasperation in Williams's features as he talked on the phone, though the question of why William of all people had seemed against the liaison between Buffy and he, still loitered in his head.

"Wait a second. Where specifically are you?" William continued with the phone conversation, his eyes tearing away from Angel, his focus now completely engulfed with what was being said on the other end of the phone line.

Hissing into the phone with annoyance, his heart increased in rhythm, William turned his eyes to Angel for a brief second once again, only to turn from him in the same manner as before. "I told you I had it under control", he spat his voice lowered, though it did little to deter the conversation from reaching the ears of the only other inhabitant of the office. Eyes slipping close as a grimace washed over his features, William sighed into the phone. "The Preston Inn", he exhaled before hanging up the phone, turning to Angel and noting his lack of ease dropping without detection techniques.

"I was never really any good at that far back as I can remember"

"Yes, it's quite obvious, though regardless, I bet you're wondering what all that was about", he ended, glimpsing back at the phone. But I'll do you one better. You've been told who Buffy's mother is, but I bet you are also curious as to who her father is as well?

Eyes widening, Angel felt his muscles tighten. His thoughts drifted back to only a few hours ago and his encounter with that woman who in such a short period of time had the ability to make his heart race, just by the mention of her name alone. He remembered her devastated look as Rose had walked away from her, the sadness in her eyes, in her demeanor when he had tried to comfort her with little success. This, finding out what he knew now and what was about to be revealed to him, he inferred, would mean the world to her. And with that, he said, "Tell me".

To be continued…

**bitch slaps a few readers**

_To think that I would have Angel and Buffy be half siblings? Disappointed I am in you. For shame! FOR SHAME! That is all._


	14. Driving in Cars

**Title**: Driving In Cars

**Author's note**: Eh, well, you know it's coming so here it goes. Yet another excuse but let it be known that this excuse is actually factual. I moved. See, told you it was legit. So anywhos, moving is a bitch as I'm sure anyone who has done the moving thing is well aware. Oddly enough, I'm damn near ready to move my behind right back to New York. How I miss it so.

Moving on, (pun intended)this chapter is pretty much mostly filler…

-giggles and thinks of Willow in "Once More With Feeling"-

Anyhows, like I was saying, this is mostly filler but it's been a few months since I updated this so I figured I should, hence I did.

* * *

Buffy eased up the shade on her hotel bedroom window and stared down pass the parking lot and into the well tended backyard of a near by house. The sun was soft and golden, typical of the early spring and already the sun was warm against her cheeks as it filtered through the snowy white curtains. 

She watched as a young boy, 5 or so, played with his dog, rolling around on the grass, his mother sitting on the porch watching silently. She thought of Joyce and memories similar from her childhood filled her head. A smile took appearance on her face, but she couldn't help feel the niggling pain in her stomach and the flat, empty feeling inside her chest that reminded her of that certain void in her life. The void she had eagerly come to this town to search out and failed in her goal.

She turned from the window, letting the curtains fall back into place, then, slowly began the walk back to her bed where two filled suitcases waited for her. Stuffing the last of her belongings into one, she pulled down the flap and zipped it shut.

* * *

Meanwhile, at that very same moment, a red flashy Mercedes Benz pulled up in the parking lot of the Preston Hotel. Curious eyes watched as two men exited the vehicle, dressed in business wear. One older, the other incalculably younger. 

Jessica Etchers watched with interest as she sat in her parked car. It was at around 12 O'clock, when her stomach had began to growl for food, so it was at that time that she decided to take her lunch break an hour earlier than normal. And it was a good 10 minutes later when she had snatched up her purse, sauntered passed a family of 4 boys and a mother from Mississippi, saying hi, before she made her way to exit the Preston Hotel. Turning the corner and making her way to the parking lot where she parked her car every weekday in the employees' only parking space, did she notice through the corner of her eye, the car of her dreams. Red, ostentatious, and just a vision to behold.

Her boyfriend of 2 months had been wide eyed when he'd first met her, at the revelation that his girlfriend knew far more about the advancements of the automobile than he could ever claim to know. And the week later when he introduced her to his friends and wowed them with her knowledge of cars, did he then realize that he would one day marry this woman.

And so, Jessica had made her walk to her car, the entire time, keeping her eye on the flashy red Mercedes as it eased slowly on the pavement of the parking lot, coming to a leisurely stop in parking space number 44. And as she entered her vehicle and sat, did then, two men, very attractive, more so the younger of the men she thought, exit the Mercedes and walk in the opposite direction she had so recently trekked.

* * *

Willow Rosenberg sat on her bed with the phone to her ear, smiling and giggling as she conveyed the events of the past hour to Daniel Osborne. She told him that she was leaving this very morning; back to the big city she called home, though she however left out the whys and wherefores. She didn't think her best friend would be thrilled at all to know that a stranger, though they'd met before, knowing her business. So she settled with telling him that Buffy felt homesick and was quite ready to head home and as it coming from her, he had accepted it as the truth. 

And so they made plans to visit each other and keep their relationship intact, until further time, they could come up with a permanent arrangement which saw them both in the same city and only a 30 minute commute away from the other, if not closer.

* * *

Driving up to the front entrance of the Preston Hotel, Angel quickly exited his car, calling out to the bus boy, he had known since childhood. 

"Hey Carl," he said, waiting for the younger man of only a few months to turn around. "Do me a favor and park my car. I'm sorta in a rush".

"Sure," was Carl's only reply as Angel handed over his key and rushed through the turning doors and into the foyer of the hotel. Busy morning he observed from the flow of people making there way from place to place within the lobby and the chatter of noise flowing in from the lunch area.

Making his way further into the hotel, Angel stopped when a ball crossed his path. Blocking the progress of the ball any further on mere instinct, Angel bent down to pick it up. And as if on cue, the owner of said ball stood a good four feet from his eye level, looking up with extended hands.

"So," Angel said, looking down at the young boy. "I'm guessing this belongs to you," he offered as he bent down once more and returned the ball to its owner.

A pocket-sized "thank you" fell from the boys' lips right before he turned from Angel and ran to gather around 3 other young boys as they threw the ball from one to the other. Smiling, Angel made his way to the front desk. Once there, he found Charlize standing behind the desk. Charlize Barton, he remembered quite fondly from high school. He remembered crushing on her something fierce for a good year before he'd found the nerve to actually ask her out. She had accepted which had led to dating. And dated they did for two months which pretty much amounted to a very long time in the eyes of teenagers back then.

"Charlize… Hi," Angel was able to make out in surprise

"Oh my god. Angel! I haven't seen you since… well, don't really know, but it's been a while. How are you?" she made for small talk.

"I'm good. But I had no idea you worked here"

"Oh, well, I don't actually. Came to visit Zoey, and she sorta had this emergency, so Mrs. McClay said it was ok if I filled in for her. She so owes me for this too," she finished jokingly. "So, Mr. O'Brien Sir," she continued after some awkward silence, in a very proper sounding voice, 'what is it that I can do you for today".

Laughing, Angel responded. "First off, it's 'for you" and secondly, Mrs. McClay sounds nothing like that, though I think you may have been close with Mr. McClay," he rounded off, as they both broke out into laughter.

"Do for you, do you for… same diff if you ask me" she joked.

Once the laugher subsided, Angel went on. "Can you ring room 210 for me to see if the person is in?

'Oh, yeah. She's in. I just rung her up just a couple of minutes ago," she told him, neglecting to add that an attractive pair had only seconds before asked her the very same question in which she had searched the computers database, found the name Buffy Summers, called the number affixed and sent the two men on their way up to room 210. She had to admit though that she was somewhat curious as to what Angel's affiliation with this woman was. The woman sounded blonde over the phone, and as she herself was a blonde and remembered Angel's attraction to women with such hair color, an irrational sort of jealousy came about and was quickly dismissed and forgotten about after Angel took his leave and she began to tend to the next awaiting customer.

* * *

Angel stood just behind the threshold to the elevator instinctively pressing the second floor button inside repetitively as if the action would hasten his ascend to Buffy's floor. To his dismay, the elevator doors opened one floor below his destination. He sighed in frustration for the umpteenth time as a flow of patrons hurried passed him out onto the first floor leaving him alone save two other occupants he hadn't noticed till now. Smiling in greeting, he turned his back to them, pressed the 'close' button and waited. 

The elevator door closed as the two occupants at the rear delved into a hushed conversation.

"_Sir, do you really think this is best? Your daughter is quite headstrong and the two of us showing up like this will only irritate her"_

"_Well then, it's a good thing I brought you along. As her boyfriend, I'm sure you'll have some leverage in swaying her to see things my way."_

The elevator doors slid open just then. Angel stepped out, turned left and began the walk down the hallway to room 210. He walked and the sound of his heavy feet on the lush carpet was joined with the pair of two others. He turned to notice that the two men in the elevator with him followed behind still deep in conversation.

_"Sir, I think you're giving me far too much credit where Buffy is concerned than I garner"._

Angel swallowed harshly, stopping dead in his tracks. Were those two men referring to his Buffy? He had been vaguely listening to their conversation before, but now his senses were finely tuned in on their exchanges.

_'Perhaps, but I refused to let her run a muck in this town searching out a wild goose chase. Whether she likes it or not, she's returning home with me today"_

Angel was rooted in one spot for a good few seconds before his limbs regained movement. Not being one to believe in coincidences, he turned, eying the two men as they strolled by him and walked a few paces until they reached the door they were looking for. Buffy's hotel door.

* * *

Pacing her room for the past few minutes, Buffy finally stopped when she heard the knock at her door. A few minutes earlier, her phone rang, she picked it up thinking it to be Willow. To her surprise, her father and her boyfriend showed up unexpectedly and were now on their way up to see her. She'd concluded that the visit was merely a farce and that the two were actually there to take her home. She normally would have been infuriated at their audacity, but considering that her wishes now coincided with that of her father, she let it slide. 

Assessing her circumstance over in her head, she smiled anddeduced the unexpected visit was a welcome. Her priorities of late have been tumultuous, so she thought it over and figured that the arrival of the two men that meant the most to her in life would help pacify that uncertainty. With that notion in mind, the corner of her lips curved into a smile, as she walked towards the door.

* * *

The fist to wood sound vibrated through Angel's ear, time seamlessly passing by listlessly. It seemed like he stood there for an eternity, his heart beating to the rhythm of an imaginary drum, before a creak was heard as a door opened and Angel spied a lock of blond hair. He heard Buffy's voice then and at his angle, he was only able to make out her side profile. Her voice sounded chipper as she reached out to hug her father, inviting him in, but not before greeting her boyfriend, Riley, Angel construed, with a kiss to the lips. 

_To Be Continued_

**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY TO ALL!**


	15. A Helping Hand

**Title**: A Helping Hand

**Author's note**: New month, new chapter as promised. We probably have one more chapter to this till we're done so bare with me.

* * *

Chapter 14

It was nearing 3pm and Angel was sitting downstairs in the hotel lobby, going over his options in his head not once coming to a final decision on what his next action should be. He had come downstairs initially and sat where he sat now determined to wait for Buffy to exit those elevators, hopefully not accompanied by her two new companions, and confront her. Confront her with what words, he did not know, but he figured, the words would come naturally in the moment. Time however was not his friend for as it went by, his determination faltered and he lost his nerves.

Angel's temple throbbed remembering Buffy's smile as she embraced Riley. He'd just stood there and said nothing, just watched the exchanges of affection as their bodies disappeared into the hotel room and the door closed leaving him alone in the hallway. All thought had left his brain and his feet dragged him back into the elevator, out into the foyer and to the waiting area where he parked himself staring straight ahead at nothing in particular. The conversation he'd recently had with Mr. Preston no longer stood at the forefront in his mind and it hadn't even occurred to him, now rapt in other thoughts, to tell her what he had learned.

Finally, he stood, walked over to Charlize at the front desk and asked her for a pad and pen. After all his mulling, he figured his best choice of action would be to just leave Buffy a simple note. He realized that he really had no right to interfere in her life. No real right to expect anything from her. She from the very start had been honest with him about Riley, so he took the pen in his hand and began writing. A few minutes later, he looked at the pad and his hand written words and sighed. He'd only managed a pitiful 'Dear Buffy'. Gripping the pen with an even stronger hold than he had before, he waited with strain hoping for the right words to start to flow and then… then it did. He ripped the piece of paper from the pad, folded it and handed it to Charlize.

"Give that to Ms. Summers in room 210 would you please".

Charlize took the piece of paper in her hand, smiling as she did from Angel. "No problem".

Angel turned to leave and curiosity got the better of Charlize. She looked at the folded paper in her hand and thought to herself. 'No one will know'. With that, she looked pryingly around the hotel lobby and when she was certain no eyes were on her, she unfolded the paper and read its content in silence.

_Dear Buffy,_

_ Call me! 718-555-3268_

_ Angel_

* * *

"Damn it", a red head muttered underneath her breath, the suitcase she wheeled behind her, losing one of its wheels. "That's the last time I ever shop at Walmart".

"Are you ok Ma'am?" came the trotting of feet towards her in the form of a hotel staff, outfitted from head to toe in blue. "I can get that for you Ma'am", the young man offered, taking the suitcase from the red head and maneuvering it with ease on two wheels rather than the four it was intended. "Would you like me to call you a car Ma'am"

"Oh, no thank you. I'm waiting for someone. And please, stop calling me Ma'am. I'm starting to feel like my mother and that's just never of the good"

"Sorry Ma'am", he said flustered and rectified his mistake when the red head gave a look. "I ah…I meant sorry Ms."

"Much better. Ms. I can work with", she finished with a grin. "Can you just wheel it - Angel?"

"Ma'am, um, Ms.?"

"Oh sorry", the woman said turning to face the young man holding her suitcase. "Not you. Give me one second", she finished before hurrying away and towards the hotels exit. "Angel", she called out again. She slowed her pace once she saw the person she was calling after turn around to acknowledge her.

"Willow", he said

"Hey Angel", she returned coming to a halt in front of him. "What are you doing here? she asked.

"I ah -"

"That question wasn't meant to stump you ya know", she told him

"Sorry", he said after a beat. "I was here to talk to Buffy"

"Oh, So how did that go?"

"We…um, well…err…I came wanting to see Buffy, but didn't' actually get around to the seeing her part", he finished with a look of uncertainty.

"Oh", she said with a look of confusion. "So you were leaving without seeing her then?"

Angel looked to the exit door a feet from where he stood then back to Willow in front of him. "Oh right. I thought I'd just drop by some other time instead. She may be busy or something and I didn't want to bother her".

Willow liked Angel. She hadn't spent much time getting to know him but from their brief encounters, she grew to like him. Even more, she grew to like him together with Buffy. She could tell from the very start, perceptive as she prided herself to be, that Angel was taken with her best friend and vise versa. She also knew that Buffy was extraordinarily stubborn and sometimes needed a little push to see things differently. If that extra push came in the form of a very tall, dark and handsome lawyer, who was she to look a blind eye. Why not use it to her advantage she thought. Riley, she was convinced was not the right guy for Buffy, despite his charm and his gentlemanly ways. If it took Angel for Buffy to see this, then Willow figured she would help the process along.

"Are you planning on dropping by New York anytime soon cause Buffy and I are heading back to the city today, so you might want to reconsider your options"

"What?"

"Oh yeah. I thought you knew", a knowing smile curving its way onto the red heads face. Had Angel caught that look, he might have been taken back, but he was caught up in his emotions, his head cast down contemplating what was just revealed to him.

"No, I had no idea", his head rising to meet Willow's stare.

"Room 210"

"What?"

"210. Buffy's room. She's up there right now so if you wanted to see her, now is as good a time as any", she finished with a big smile, teeth flashing, a slight bounce evident in her stance. "Of course you probably knew her room number already though huh"

"I um…"

With a little movement of the head, "Yeah, she told me"

Lacking a response, Angel stood dazed. "Ah…"

"Huh huh, so the elevators would be that way", Willow pointed, then put a hand to his back to help him along.

Angel noticed his feet were moving, and before long, he found himself standing in front of the elevators. He looked over his shoulder and saw Willow walking towards a hotel staff member, a suitcase resting by his feet. She looked up suddenly and smiled in his direction and gave him a 'thumbs up', before focusing her attention back to the young man in blue.

Thoughts were now currently running rampant within Angel's mind. What was he doing? She's up there with her boyfriend and father for crying out loud. He shouldn't interfere. Let her be. It wasn't his place to come between Buffy and Riley and it definitely wasn't his place to drop the bombshell of news he had learned from Mr. Preston on her, especially considering the circumstances.

The elevator doors opened and Angel's conscious thoughts weighed on him heavily as a swarm of people made there way out of the crowded elevator. He chewed away on whether or not he should enter that elevator, but before he had come to any sort of decision, he heard his name.

"Angel?"

He looked up, a man and a woman emerging from the same elevator, turning left only to reveal Buffy, her bewildered eyes fixed on him, making her way in his direction. "Buffy", he breathed.

"Angel, what are you doing here", she asked

"I ah…"

"Honey, is there something wrong", came a voice from behind her. Angel looked up to see both Riley, wheeling a suitcase from behind and Buffy's father make their way to stand at her side. He'd been so caught up in seeing Buffy that he'd only just notice now her two companions.

Not once taking her eyes from Angel, she gave him a pleading look and answered her father's question. "Nothing Dad. He just wanted to know if my stay here was a good one". With that, she began to walk away from him.

It didn't dawn on Angel to listen to his conscience for it had guided him in the right direction for a large portion of his adult life, so when he heard a voice in his head tell him to let her walk away, he paid it no mind and his feet began to move, his right hand reached out to grab a hold of Buffy's arm. "Buffy, please, I need to talk to you".

Buffy swirled around at his sudden hold on her arm. Her mind was buzzing, caught in a plethora of emotions, though it did not go unnoticed to her the look on Riley's face as he eyed Angel's grip on her arm.

"What do you think you're doing", came Riley's irritated voice

Angel removed his hold on Buffy, returning Riley's stare before looking down on Buffy once more. "Please"

She didn't know what it was or why it was, but as she looked up into his eyes, it was intoxicating. No words, but a look and she knew what he was thinking. What he wanted, how he felt… about her. She was pretty certain the look she gave him reflected that same sentiment and she hoped beyond hope that neither her father nor Riley picked up on it. She turned to gage Riley's reaction but to her relieve he had been glaring at Angel the entire time. Her father stood by watching curiously, his expression guarded. She turned back to Angel. "Don't do this please. I can't ok".

Angel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Excuse me but may I enquire who you are?", Hank Summers said, now deciding to take part in the on-goings.

Buffy could feel her lungs tighten in her chest and she spied Angel looking at her in a way only he could, then to Riley, then back at her and finally landed on her father. "I'm a friend", he said.

"Of whom". This was from Riley. He made his way to stand directly behind his girlfriend, resting the suitcase down he held in his hand by his side and placing both his hands on Buffy's shoulder possessively.

The act did not go unnoticed to either Angel, Buffy or Hank. Deliberately, Angel voiced his response to Mr. Summers. "That would be your daughter Sir".

"Buffy, is there something you would like to tell us?", Hank turned to his daughter as he asked the question, though the response that came after was not what he was expecting and threw him for a loop.

"Funny how I was thinking that was a question Buffy should be asking you", Angel spitted out, the contempt in his voice clear and exact.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh, but will she forgive you is the question".

As the exchanges happened, Buffy looked from one man to the next utterly confused. "What the hell is going on?"

There was an air of confusing around them. Riley looked dumbfounded glancing back and forth from Buffy's father to this man he had a fierce desire to strangle to death. Buffy stood there just as confused, her eyes pleading with both men to tell her what was happening, but neither of them took their eyes off the other. They both stood there staring at each other, daring the other to draw guns, was the only thing Buffy could compare it to.

Before long, she felt a hand on her arm pulling her.

"Buffy, we're leaving now", her father said as he pulled her towards him and started walking, Riley following in step before giving a last glare in Angel's direction.

"With all due respect Sir, I think your daughter has the right to know the truth about who her real father is",Angel said, his voice raised, though not to the extent to make him yell. Just enough to make his words carry so that it was heard by all three of the departing. It however carried further and Willow who had still been chattering with the same hotel staff member Angel saw her with earlier, made her way to join the group, who by now had all stopped in their track at Angel's words.

"Mr. Summers, Riley, I didn't know you were here". When she got no reply, and noticed the intense atmosphere, she looked to Buffy. "What's going on?"

"I don't know", Buffy told her. She pulled her hands from her father's grip and slowly walked over to Angel. "What's going on?"

Angel looked down at her and wished he could take her in his arms right there and then and save her from the pain that was about to hit her dead on. "I don't think it's my place to tell you Buffy", he told her, lifting his head, his eyes landing on Hank Summers who by now was filled with rage, his jaw tight with fury.

"You son of a bitch!" And before anyone could react, Buffy found herself being moved aside and Angel found himself on the floor, his lip busted and Mr. Summers standing directly over him. "This has nothing to do with you. Stay the hell out of my affairs, do you hear me".

_To be continued…_

**Alrighty, there ya have it. Ok, well not really. I wanted to reveal that whole father mystery to you in this chapter, but my evil side got the better of me and told me to let you guys sweat it out. I'm thinking though for some, it might be obvious already from a few chapters back. If not, then go me.**


	16. The Truth Hurts

**Title**: The Truth Hurts

**Author's note**: Been a while huh? Yeah, I know. I suck. Just try and refrain from throwing any large objects in my general direction. Evil glares will do quite fine. I'm very open to them.

Time for a little memory jog, also known as previouslies. Last week... ok, give or take a few months, on 'Family Ties' –

_Thoughts were now currently running rampant within Angel's mind. What was he doing? She's up there with her boyfriend and father for crying out loud. He shouldn't interfere. Let her be. It wasn't his place to come between Buffy and Riley and it definitely wasn't his place to drop the bombshell of news he had learned from Mr. Preston on her, especially considering the circumstances_.

----

"_Honey, is there something wrong", came a voice from behind her. Angel looked up to see both Riley, wheeling a suitcase from behind and Buffy's father make their way to stand at her side. He'd been so caught up in seeing Buffy that he'd only just notice now her two companions._

---

_Angel looked down at her and wished he could take her in his arms right there and then and save her from the pain that was about to hit her dead on. "I don't think it's my place to tell you Buffy", he told her, lifting his head, his eyes landing on Hank Summers who by now was filled with rage, his jaw tight with fury._

"_You son of a bitch!" And before anyone could react, Buffy found herself being moved aside and Angel found himself on the floor, his lip busted and Mr. Summers standing directly over him. "This has nothing to do with you. Stay the hell out of my affairs, do you hear me"._

* * *

The lobby fell silent as hotel staff and guests alike slowed to look at the man spread out on the recently buffed floor. After an initial shock, a flutter of whispers commenced, all asking the same questions. 'What's going on?' But since no one felt it was there right to interfere and barge into affairs they had nothing to do with, the whispers continued from a far, answers to the questions of variations being uttered. 

Hank Summers growled his disapproval and took two hulking footsteps toward Angel, whom he was dead set on pummeling. Angel, for all his seeming nonchalance, quickly picked himself off the floor ready to defend himself if it came to that.

"Daddy!" Buffy screamed, running over to stand between her father and Angel. "What are you doing? What the hell is going on and what the heck has gotten into you, she let out aggressively.

Mr. Summers eyes were red with fury, all his focus on the man he had so recently punched. His nostrils were expanding and receding like twin bellows, his rage he suddenly found harder and harder to control.

"Honey, get out of the way so you don't get hurt", he told his daughter eerily calm.

"Um, lets see… no! I won't get out of the way so you two can act like two cavemen and commence in a beating the hell out of each other ritual. Firstly, Angel hasn't done anything to deserve this and secondly, you're turning two shades of red and I'm just afraid you're going to give yourself a heart attack. So lets just go back upstairs to the hotel room and I can get you something to drink".

"Yes Yes. Best idea I've heard all week", Willow jumped in, making her way to stand to the side of her best friend. "Mr. Summers, you really don't look too well."

Settling down and getting control of his emotions, Hank Summers looked to the two young women in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like this. I assure you that I'm perfectly healthy. I'm fine. I think it best if we all just gather your belongings and just head home right now."

Buffy turned a glance in Angel's direction. The words he spoke earlier playing over in her head.

'_I think your daughter has the right to know the truth about who her real father is'. _

Swinging her gaze back to her father, she said "Sure. But first, tell me what Angel's talking about".

* * *

"What's going on"? 

"Dunno. I was in the back when everything went down. Hey Charlize, what happened?"

"Drama, that's what. Lots and lots of it"

"Ok, well then spill or do we have to beat it out of you"

"Lets see. I was at the front desk, when I noticed a little commotion happening. Some words were exchanged between Angel and the older fella. Couldn't really hear everything, but it has something to do with that blond chick over there. The little petite one next to the red head. Apparently, the older dude is not her real father and Angel seems to know who is. I'm thinking Angel was planning on spilling that bit of information and older guy wasn't having any of it."

"Who's the cutie in the bunch?"

"Not sure. He came in with the older guy today. Could be his son, though the way he's looking, or rather undressing the blonde chick with those sparkling dark eyes of his, I'm thinking, he's not her brother. Could be a boyfriend or a potential one".

"Hmmm! Boyfriend you say? Wonder why Angel is looking at her the same way he is. You guys, I'm sensing a love triangle here."

"Love triangle?"

Yah! Stop looking at me like that. I can sense this stuff. Remember in grade school when you were dating Logan Powell? Now, remember when I told you to be watchful because I thought he might just have the hots for Veronica Meyers? Wasn't I right? And didn't that little bitch steal your man at that? Exactly, so believe me when I say, I can sense this stuff"

"You know, she just may be right. Christine and I were gossiping the other day and she mentioned that Angel stopped by the hotel a few days ago. Said he went up to some girls room and didn't leave until the next morning. I'm guessing the girl in question was little miss blonde gal over there."

"Oh my"

"Yeah, my sentiment exactly. Only thing better would be if Cordelia was here right now. The drama would increase ten folds"

"You're kidding me. She's still into him after all this time? I thought she got over that by now?"

"Nope. That girl will forever be in love with Angel, not that I can blame her. He's mighty sexy"

"Ain't that the Gods living truth"

"Quiet. Something is happening"

"What? What's happening?"

"Well if you'd shut it, maybe I can listen and find out huh"

"Holy crappers! Did she just…"

"Yep. She slapped him alright. If my eyes didn't see it, then my ears sure heard it"

"Damn. She just slapped the other one too. She's on a roll. You think if I cross my fingers, she'd go for a third and slap the boyfriend too?"

"Oooh, she's storming off. Ten bucks says the red head follows her"

"No way. My money is on Angel"

"Forget that… Daddy Dearest is gonna be the one to follow".

"Ha! Ya'll owe me 10 dollars each. Everyone knows that it's always the 'girlfriends' that follow to lend the supporting hand. What movies have you guys been watching?"

"Not the ones you have, that's for sure"

"Obviously. Oh look. The stare off contest just started. It's just like the male species to glare down each other as if it's gonna prove some sorta point."

"You think we're gonna have a brawl on our hands. I'm telling you, the face on all three of them are fierce and kinda scaring me a bit. Charlize, do something"

"Me? Why don't you do something. You work here too you know".

"Oh for the love of bunnies. You two are impossible"

With that, Marry-Ann excused herself from her two friends, quickly making her way over to the three men standing in the foyer, the stench of their animosity filling her nostrils.

"Hi there", she spitted out nervously coming to a halt at Angel's side. "You've got a phone call… back there… away from here", she finished with a nervous giggle.

"From who?" Angel asked

"I'm gonna say your um… sister. Yep, that works"

"Something wrong?"

"Don't really know, so why don't you just come with me and you can talk to her yourself and find out."

Mary-Ann led Angel away with a sigh of relief. He was probably gonna have her head when she told him that there was no phone call, but she figured, it was better than the alternative.

* * *

Buffy cried her eyes out in her friends' arms. The second time today that she found herself doing it. 

"He knew all this time and never told me. I can't believe he would keep that from me. How dare he."

"I know. And I want to tell you that he might have a good reason for it, but I can't even think of one that would excuse what he did. But at the same time, he's your father Buffy and you can't hate him."

"Oh, I can hate him. I can hate him pretty good. In fact, I'm hating him a whole bunch right now."

Rising from the bed, Willow walked over to the dresser, pulled a handkerchief from the draw, gave it to Buffy who blew into it with ferocity. "Thanks"

"No problem. That's what best friends are for".

A silence permeated the room as the two sat on the bed, Buffy's head resting on Willow's shoulder. They sat there for a while in quiet until a knock at the door was heard.

"Go Away", Buffy yelled in aggravation.

"Buffy, sweetie. Open the door please. We need to talk", came the voice of her father, standing outside her hotel door. Willow looked to Buffy who in-turn gave her friend a 'don't you even think about it' look. The red head however disregarded the look and walked over and opened the door.

Hank Summers strode into the room. "Willow, do you think we can have a moment?"

Taking the hint, Willow excused herself from the room, leaving daughter and father alone.

"So, let me guess. You've come to give me some lame excuse as to why you kept the truth from me all this time, is that it? Cause you know, if it is, save yourself the time cause I really don't want to hear it", Buffy said with as much venom as she could muster.

"Honey, you may not want to hear it, but right now, that really doesn't matter, cause I'm afraid I'm gonna have to tell you. There really isn't anyway around this. I never wanted you to find out this way and in all honesty, I never wanted you to find out at all."

Letting out a gasp of astonishment, Buffy eyed her father in disbelieve. "Is this your idea of an apology? Cause let me tell you, it's sucking like hell big time. All this time, after I've asked you directly about my biological parents, you lied to me and said you didn't know, when in reality, you knew all along and never planned to tell me at all. Am I close?"

"You're actually more than close. You're pretty much accurate. I never wanted you to find out and if circumstances hadn't played out the way they did today, I would have continued to keep the truth from you. The reason being, that the truth will probably hurt you far more than the lie you were living did"

"Come again?" Buffy said confused. "If you're going to tell me that my real father is dead, then don't worry about my feelings. I'm a big girl. I can take it. I've pretty much come to terms with that possibility, so whatever it is you need to tell me, just say it and get it over with."

Hank Summers stood silently still, looking into the face of the daughter he raised since she was a baby. The face of the woman he loved dearly with all his heart. The face of his little girl he vowed to protect from the first moments he laid eyes on her. It killed him now that he was about to break that promise. He could no longer protect her from the truth and it broke something in him deep down. And for the first time since he lost his wife, he cried.

Buffy Summers in all her many years living had never witness what she was at this very moment. Her father was crying in front of her. Real tears. Tears born from real emotions. It was something foreign and it frightened her to the core. "Oh God. Tell me now"

He took a hand to his face, wiping away the tears that had fallen, before looking to his daughter once more. "Buffy, your father isn't dead. He's alive and well and has been a part of your life since birth. He's been there for your first words. Your very first birthday. He was there the day you learned how to ride a bike and he was there to help you up when you fell off. I was there when you had your first boyfriend and when you graduated from college. And I was there when you got your first job and when you got your first promotion and I'm here right now."

The sudden change from 'he' to 'I' wasn't lost on Buffy as her world went into a tailspin. Her brain became numb, all feeling in her limbs gone. She plopped down on the bed, with her head hanging. This wasn't happening she told herself. This can't be happening she pleaded.

"Honey, I'm sorry", she noticed her father kneeling at her side. "I hope in time, you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. It was my decision to keep the truth from you. Your mother…"

"Oh my God. Mom knew?"

"No, your mother didn't know. She had no idea, but that doesn't matter because she loved you as if you were her very own."

Buffy raised from the bed, knocking her father aside who had still been kneeling by her side, in a fit of rage. "What do you mean it doesn't matter. Of course it does. It matters because you not only lied to me, you lied to mom too. You lied to both of us?"

Hank Summers rose slowly from the floor, lacking the strength to try and defend himself. Firstly, he realized he couldn't. There was nothing he could say to make himself not seem like the bastard he was. He knew it and he could tell that Buffy knew it as well. Never-the-less, he had to try. "Sweetie, you don't understand. It's complicated. Things were complicated back then".

"Try me"

That, he hadn't expected, but apparently, she wanted to know and he'd be damned if he'd lie to her anymore. The truth may pain her greatly and possibly destroy what bond they have left, but there she stood, tall, hands crossed at her chest wanting to know, so he figured he'd tell her everything, starting from the beginning.

"Your biological mother was 17 when I first met her. She was lovely. Just an image to behold. You look strikingly like her. Her name was Jillian McKay and she lived in this small town. I do remember the first time I saw her. I was quite smitten from the start."

"And where was mom in all this?" Buffy interrupted, the rage in her eyes burning deep making them flicker with heat.

Hank exhaled heavily and answered. "Your mother was home, waiting patiently for me to come back from a routine business trip. She never knew about Jillian.. I loved Joyce very much. I did, but I found myself drawn to Jillie. That's what I used to call her. Jillie. She was so delicate, so young and things happened so fast. The next thing I knew, I was falling in love with her. And then before long, she became pregnant with you".

Hank tried to gage some sort of reaction from his daughter, but all he saw was hatred and anger all directed towards him. He couldn't really blame her one bit, so he continued. "She wanted to be a family, but I couldn't give her that. There was Joyce and I couldn't leave her no matter how great my feelings were for Jill. I loved your mom and I loved Jillie and I had to make a choice. So, I told Jill that I wanted nothing to do with our baby… you, and that once you were born, I'd have my lawyers find you suitable parents who would love you like you were their own."

"Why didn't she just raise me on her own? Why didn't you let her do that?" Buffy cried, heavy tears cascading down her face.

"Buffy, by that time, she was only just 18 years old. She had no family, no job, no real way to support herself, let alone a child."

"So what? She just let you take me away from her like that without a fight? Did she even want to be a part of my life? Did she see me after I was born? I don't understand how you could have a child and just forget about them like that. I don't…"

"Buffy, honey…Jillian died giving birth to you. She didn't forget about you at all. She loved you more than life itself. If there is one pure truth in this world, then it's that. Your birth mother, she loved you very much.

Suddenly, the room began to recede in on Buffy and it became a battle to breathe. "Oh God. I need air". With that, she ran from the room, leaving her father in a state of self- loathing.

_**To Be Continued**_…

**Ok, so there ya have it. The mystery is solved. Now tell me, did anyone see that coming? Come on, show yourselves and I'll give you a shinny penny. Ok, fine. A shinny quarter, you little greedy miscreants. Sheesh! And um, remember when I said this would be the last chapter? I lied, cause well, I'm a liar. It's a thing I do. You guys should know that by now. But on the real tip for shiznizy, the next chapter is definitely the last one**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Whooopsie!

**Author note**: Yep, that's the title. Apparently I made a 'whoopsie' last chapter. See, this is why it's never good to wait so long between updating. You forget and your brain goes all fuzzy. Anywhos, fixed the mistake. Sorry for the confusion folks.

PS: The 'whoopsie' in question was a mixup with the names of the midwife and Buffy's birth mother. Midwifes name is Valrose: Nickname (Rose/Rosie). Birth mother's name is Jillian: Nickname (Jill/Jillie).


End file.
